


Never Just the Tip

by SilentSaber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Not for the light of heart, Taking advantage of an omega in heat, all for revenage, an omega who you put in heat for that matter, can be read (kinda) as dubcon but it is not, like at all, some vitcim blaming, who said revenage is a dish best served cold?, zarkon is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSaber/pseuds/SilentSaber
Summary: Lance is an omega who isn't about to submit to the expectations of others.  He'll live his life the way he wants, screw what other people thing.  Living like this hasn't gotten him a lot of friends but the ones he does have are loyal and truly care about him.So maybe he should listen to them when Zarkon walks into his life, all charming smiles and kind words.Lance doesn't.





	1. An independent Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Zarkon feels really out of character in this but thats kinda of the point? Argh. This also took like 3 rewrites, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Request a fic [here](http://shame-shame-andohlook-moreshame.tumblr.com)

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon, the sun was shining through fluffy white clouds while a gentle breeze was cooling all those enjoying the fine weather.  One boy’s hair remained untouched by the wind as he starred longingly out the window of a café.  It was an amazing afternoon and he was stuck sitting through the afternoon lull at Balmera’s Rock, a small café that was normally very busy but for a few half hours scattered throughout the day and one of those happened to be at that very moment.  Lance was _meant_ to be using this lull to study, a physics textbook lay open on the bench before him with a notebook next to it, but teenager happened to _hate_ physics (and he’s pretty sure the feeling was mutual) and so the books remained untouched. 

 

“What a cruel, cruel world.”  He dramatized, leaning back in the chair he was sitting on behind the bench.  He wasn’t truly complaining, of course, because the Balmera’s Rock was a pack run café that had given him (someone outside the pack) a job when they noticed how much trouble he was having so he would never _actually_ complain about his job. Lace would, however, complain for complaining sake in moments like this when his co-worker and only source of entertainment (Rax today) was on break. 

 

The chime of the door opening instantly drew Lance’s attention from his lamenting.  The man who walked in with a charming smile was nothing short of drool worthy.  He was Lance’s definition of tall, dark, and handsome (second definition but that was besides the point).  He was, obviously, tall with broad shoulders and check bones to die for, the form of his face accented by a scar running along his right, violet, eye and over his lip (how do you manage to get something like that?).  He was dressed rather formally compared to the usual cliental of Balmera’s Rock, which slicked back hair and a full suit and tie outfit but the boy behind the counter wasn’t going to complain about getting to ogle a hot alpha (and he was definitely an alpha, the boy could smell it from the moment he walked in) in a fitted suit.

 

“What can I getcha hot stuff?”  Lance asked with a smirk as the other looked back amused.  Yes, no insult or eye rolling score one to the McClain charms. 

 

“A large long black, no sugar.  Take away.”  The man ordered.  “And a coffee scroll if you will.” 

 

“Got it.  Heated up?”  Lance asked, typing in the order on the register.

 

“Yes, thank you.”  The man nodded. 

 

“That’ll be $7.20 thanks.” Lance reported, taking the $20 note that was handed to him.  When he handed the guy back his change the man almost immediately placed it all in the tips cup, Lance’s eyes almost bulging before he was grinning normally, grabbing a large take away cup from the stack beside him.

 

“Mind if I get your name for the order?”  There was really no point, after all there was only the two of them in the entire café at that moment, but Lance wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to learn an attractive guy’s name, maybe even leave his number on the cup.

 

“Zarkon.”  The name left the man’s lips and Lance froze.  Zarkon was a well-known alpha, honestly Lance was kicking himself for not having realized already considering the man’s scar.  Lance was frozen, pen touching the paper cup as he went over in his head everything he knew about the man standing in front of him.  Zarkon’s pack was large, and full of powerful people (many of whom were also alphas).  He was the CEO of Galra Co. (rival company to that of one of Lance’s packmates) and had more political power in the city than Lance could probably dream of.  More importantly than all that, however, was the fact that Shiro had warned him constantly that Zarkon was a dangerous man and now Lance was alone with him in a small building.  He couldn’t help but gulp at the situation.  “My apologizes.”  Zarkon’s deep voice startled him from his realization.  “I didn’t mean to scare you.  I had assumed you figured it out.”  He didn’t sound cruel like Lance would have expected.

 

“Ha, nope didn’t realize, I wouldn’t have flirted with you if I’d- uh, that came out wrong, what I mean is, well, um, I’m just, I’m just going to make your coffee now.”  Lance stumbled over his words as he moved to the coffee machine, no longer looking at the powerful alpha as he tried to focus on the task at hand. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not insulted.”  Zarkon smiled at him, actually smiled, and it didn’t seem malicious or cruel as he did it either which caught Lance completely off guard.  He didn’t respond, finishing the coffee and placing it before the man.  Zarkon didn’t take it and as awkward silence continued Lance grew more and more tense before the alpha cleared his throat.  “My scroll.”  He reminded, Lance’s eyes widening some.  Shit.

 

“R-right, sorry.”  He rushed to the sweets and took one of the coffee scrolls out before placing it in the microwave to heat up.  Once more an awkward silence settled over the still empty café as Lance anxiously waited for the timer to hurry up and finish.

 

“Studying?”  Zarkon asked, watching with a light amusement as Lance jumped at the voice. 

 

“Huh?”  Lance asked, before looking over to the physics textbook Zarkon gestured to.  “Oh, uh, yeah.  Trying to at least.”  He sighed.  He really hadn’t gotten far in his work.

 

“Physics is quite a hassle to learn.”  Zarkon nodded slightly in agreement.  “Perhaps I could help you with it.”  He offered.

 

“W-what?”  Lance practically choked on the words as they left his throat.  He wasn’t sure his eyes could get much wider without bursting from his eye sockets.  “Uh, y-you don’t, I mean, uh…”  He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.  Lance wasn’t sure what to say, not quite sure he should refuse the other man if he was really as dangerous as Shiro said but for the same reason he didn’t want to go.

 

“No need to get so flustered, it was only an offer.  I will admit though, it was no coincidence I came in here today.  There is something I need to discus with you.”  He explained, though it did nothing to help Lance’s nerves.

 

“I, uh, I already have a pack.”  Lance pointed out, gaining a good natured chuckle.

 

“I can smell that.”  He smiled, causing the boy to blush and look at his feet in embarrassment. 

 

“S-sorry, I just… don’t know why else you would speak with me?”  Lance tried to recover, mentally cursing as his voice squeaked.  He jumped as the microwave behind him beeped, announcing the warmth of the alpha’s order.

 

“We’ll talk about it later, I must be going.”  Zarkon hummed, Lance quickly slipping the scroll into a paper bag and handing it over.  In return Zarkon handed him a piece of paper.  “Please do message me to confirm the time and place.”  He left before Lance could reply or even look at the paper.

 

* * *

 

An hour after his shift and after a shower Lance was staring at the piece of paper with a frown.  He wasn’t sure what to do.  ‘5pm, the Green’s Library’ was written above a phone number.  Zarkon knew where he worked, clearly knew who he was, so if Lance didn’t reply he ran the risk of Zarkon coming back to his work place in a less than happy mood.  But if he did reply what was he going to say?  He could say Shiro didn’t want him to go (which, if he actually asked Shiro, would no doubt be what his alpha said) but if Zarkon did know him he’d probably guess Shiro’s disapproval wouldn’t stop him (it rarely did).  He could try to postpone it maybe?  Say he’s busy and hope Zarkon losses interest but, again, he’d then run the risk of Zarkon appearing back at his work place. 

 

Lance groaned, head hitting the back of his bed frame.  There was really only one answer he could give.  “Maybe it won’t be so bad?”  Lance mumbled, mostly to himself partly to the cat lying next to him.  “Maybe it’ll be about Keith?”  He suggested.  Lance remembered Keith had gained the interest of the powerful alpha when he’d moved in so maybe Zarkon just wanted to know if Keith was 100% in the pack yet of not?  Expect why would he ask _Lance_ that?  Maybe because of the ‘rivalry’ Keith and he had? 

 

Or it could be about Sendak.

 

It was probably about Sendak.

 

The teen groaned again and pressed his head firmer against the wood.  Thinking about it wasn’t helping at all.  He just needed to suck it up and message the alpha that even Shiro was scared off.  Lance took a deep breath and grabbed his phone, typing the number into the address bar rather than saving it as a contact.  He must have written at least fifty different (incredibly similar) messages before _finally_ sending one.  Zarkon responded in seconds.

 

 

Lance tried to breathe, nerves clawing at his stomach and form.  Maybe he should tell Shiro?  Or anyone, really?  At least Hunk.

 

No, no matter who he told they’d either demand to call it off or go with him and he couldn’t have that just in case it _did_ go wrong. 

 

Lance sighed.  What are you meant to wear when going to meet the alpha of your nightmares?

 

A ding caused Lance to yelp and he looked down at the new message on his phone from said alpha.

 

 

Lance sighed and sat up.  He really didn’t have any idea what to expect from tonight and he wasn’t looking forward to it.  At least he lived alone and there (probably) wouldn’t be any pack mates to lie to as he left.

 

* * *

 

See, when you give someone a building to meet at maybe you should specify _where_ in the building to meet.  Lance figured they’d meet in the foyer in front of the singular entrance to the library (that was the most popular one for his uni, people were going to see him, why didn’t he think about that before?!) but he wasn’t sure that was where they were meeting and yes, he was early, but barely so maybe Zarkon showed up even earlier and went in and now he’s going to piss off the most powerful man in the world because he wasn’t sure where to _wait_.

 

The pen in his hands snapped and Lance cursed, frowning down at it.  At least he’d learnt to stop toying with his bags when he was stressed.  The student stood up from the seat he’d claimed in the library foyer and walked over to the bin, throwing away the now useless plastic case and god damn it.

 

“Yes, thank you universe, I really freaking needed that right now.”  Lance muttered, staring at his ink covered hands.  It wasn’t really the universe fault he’d nervously broke the pen (expect it was, if he went far enough back in the decisions that led up to this moment he could totally blame it on the univer) but it was better to blame a near endless void than himself in this moment.

 

“Would you like a tissue?”  Lance jumped for what felt like the thousandth time to see Zarkon standing behind him, one of those small plastic wrapped tissue packets in his hand. 

 

“Y-yeah, thanks.”  Lance stuttered, taking the tissue.  He huffed lightly when it didn’t really _do_ anything.  His nose twitched at the smell.  “I’m uh, I’ll going to go to toilet to try to wash this off I’ll be back in a second.”  He mumbled.  “Sorry, for uh, rushing off right away.”  He added soon after, hoping this wasn’t going to make things worse.

 

“Don’t be.  I’ll be here when you get out.”  Lance wished he wouldn’t be.  He headed into the library and ten minutes later left with slightly less ink covered hands and sure as day, there stood Zarkon. 

 

“Sorry I took so long.”  He mumbled, shuffling over to the alpha with his hands in his hoodie pockets.  

 

“It’s alright.”  Zarkon smiled.  “Shall we enter?”  He gestured to the library and Lance nodded, following Zarkon inside.  It couldn’t be too bad if they were in a library, right?  No one would make a scene in a library.

 

They took a table in the back corner of the library, which meant a lot of awkward silence in a deathly silent room (which might be an exaggeration, really).  Zarkon sat down first and Lance took the seat across from him, setting his bag on the ground by his feet.

 

“I’m sure you’ve been wondering why I wanted to speak with you.”  Lance couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the cliché start to the conversation because _yes_ , yes he had been but was that really want this terrifying public figure was going to say first?

 

“Understatement of the century much.”  He huffed, mouth always quicker than his mind.  He shut his mouth and sat back with a light wince, expecting the worse.  Instead he gets a throaty chuckle.

 

“My apologizes I seem to have caused you more distress than I intended.  Haggar says I can be rather dramatic.”  Zarkon was smiling kindly at Lance when the younger dared look back at the man.  “You work at Empire, correct?”  Lance gulped but nodded.  So it _was_ about Sendak.  _Great_.  “That’s impressive, holding down two jobs while still in university.”  Lance shrugged slightly at the praise that didn’t sound at all mocking.

 

“Gotta pay the bills somehow.”  He mumbled, wishing the other would just get to the point already because the wait was killing him.

 

“You don’t stay with someone in you pack?”  Zarkon questioned, bringing a frown to the younger’s face. 

 

“I don’t need someone to look after me.”  He huffed.  “I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself.” 

 

“So I’ve heard.”  Lance winced slightly at that.  Yep, definitely about the other day, could Zarkon just get on with it?  He was close to wanting to beg the other.  “Which was what I wanted to speak to you about.  I wanted to apologize for Sendak’s actions.”  The feeling of ‘ _finally’_ was quickly forgotten, Lance’s eyes widening at the second half of the statemtn. 

 

“Really?!”  He asked before he could think, voice a little too loud for a library.

 

“Yes, his actions were uncalled for.  You were certainly in the right and you shouldn’t have had any of your pay docked because an alpha couldn’t handle his anger.”  Zarkon elaborated.  Lance hadn’t expected that.  He’d expected this to be about the argument he and Sendak had gotten in after that incident but he’d expected Zarkon to get mad at him, perhaps inform him he really was fired, he hadn’t even _dreamed_ of an apology.  “Rest assured you’ll be paid, extra even.”

 

“Wow.  I, uh, t-thanks!  I mean, I really wasn’t expecting this.”  Lance grinned, relaxing in his seat.

 

“I couldn’t tell.”  Zarkon teased, like Keith or Pidge would tease him which was honestly the strangest connection Lance had ever made.  “I suppose my vagueness didn’t help whatever opinion of me your alpha has given you.”

 

“Yeah, Shiro hates you and is, like, _always_ warning us not to get involved with your pack.  He was _not_ happy when I started working at Empire, like at all.”  Lance stopped himself quickly as his mind caught up with his mouth, tensing in his seat again.  Just because Zarkon had done one nice thing didn’t mean he should be running his mouth.  Zarkon didn’t look mad, constantly flipping Lance’s expectations.

 

“Don’t hold it against him.  I’m a powerful alpha, perhaps he’s just worried I’d steal away his omega.”  He hummed, tone not having shifted once throughout the conversation.

 

“Nah, he wouldn’t have anything to worry about.  No way I’m ever going to leave my family again, you know?”  Lance smiled, a flavour of pride in his tone.  Pride for the small pack of his that was as close as possible.

 

“Nor would I dream of trying to convince you to.”  Zarkon assured.  “Although a confident young man like yourself would have fit quite nicely in my pack, I must admit I’m a little disappointed I missed my chance.” Lance choked on his air, face quickly turning red.  He wasn’t very used to compliments; conditioned more to expect alphas to shun him for his confidence, for his inability to ‘learn his place’ as most put it, so it was nice to hear from someone outside the pack.  “Now, I believe there was physics to attend to.”  Zarkon reminded.

 

“R-right.”  Lance grabbed his work from his bag and placed it on the table. 

 

 

By the end of the night Lance started to doubt everything Shiro had told him about Zarkon.  The alpha had been nothing but patient and helpful all night.  When Lance left, with actual understandable notes in his notebook for once, he’d already planned to meet up with Zarkon next week for more help.

 

Walking home that night Lance decided not to tell his pack.

 

* * *

 

The next time Lance sat in the library foyer waiting for Zarkon things were a lot… calmer.  He wasn’t stressing out (there would be no broken pens today) and he wasn’t wanting to bolt out the door either.  Lance’d told the pack he was meeting with a tutor and though it had taken some begging to get Hunk to drop off leftovers from dinner they hadn’t been the slightest bit suspicious or curious about his tutor. 

 

“Good evening Lance.”  Zarkon smiled as he approached. 

 

“Sup.”  Lance greeted back, standing up from the couch he’d claimed and following Zarkon inside the library once more, down to the back where they’d sat last week. 

 

“How’ve you been?”  Zakron asked as Lance started to take out his textbooks.

 

“Busy mostly, school’s been a hassle and work’s a pain in the ass.  But what else is new, you know?”  Lance shrugged.

 

“Working at the café often?”  The elder prompted.  “I went in the other day but you weren’t there.  Must say I was slightly disappointed, I was looking forward to a chat.  The shy girl at the front was nice though.”

 

“That was probably Shay, she’s a sweetheart.”  Lance hummed.  “Totally has the hots for Hunk and it’s painfully obvious to everyone else that it’s mutual but neither of them are taking any steps towards being an obnoxiously cute couple.  I’m pretty sure that’s Rax’s fault.  The guy’s alright, and he’s a great brother, but he’s really against them dating ‘cause she’s an omega and Hunk’s a beta and he thinks Shay should mate with an alpha so she’s ‘looked after’ or some shit like that.  And I get it, like it’ll make her life easier if no one scoffs at her for being with a beta, but I just reckon they’d be so happy together and Hunk really deserves some happiness.”  Lance rambled on and Zarkon listened attentively, letting Lance complain despite the fact he was probably oversharing quite a bit but Lance couldn’t help it.  He was already convinced the others were wrong about Zarkon and when he wasn’t on edge around a person he tended to talk.  Endlessly.

 

“You sound almost insulted.”  Zarkon commented when Lance stopped to take a breath. 

 

“Well, yeah!  It’s like he doesn’t trust my best friend to be able to look after Shay.  Or Shay to be able to choose her own partner.”  Lance huffed.

 

“I suppose you’re right about that, but it sounds to me he’s just concerned about his sister’s wellbeing.  Surely he’ll come around, and if not your alpha might be able to arrange something with Shay’s.”  The elder assured, his words prompting a frown on Lance’s face.

 

“Shiro wouldn’t ‘arrange’ something, Shay’s not an object to be traded.”  The student glared at the alpha with an anger he hadn’t had the courage (or need) to express towards Zarkon before.

 

“My apologizes, that’s not what I meant.”  Zarkon backpedalled.  “I only meant he might be able to arrange a sit down with this Rax, try to change his mind.”  He claimed, watching as Lance deflated slightly, embarrassment clear.

 

“Oh, uh, right.  Sorry.”  Lance mumbled. 

 

“No need to be, I’m sorry I struck a nerve.”  Zarkon watched as Lance curled in on himself a little, making himself a little smaller. 

 

“Y-you didn’t.”  He claimed, voice a little strained.  He felt a little bad for jumping to such a conclusion, especially when Zarkon really had been incredibly nice to him.  He took a deep breath and sat back up normally.  “So, how was your week?”  Lance asked, wanting to change the topic. 

 

“Very usual.”  Zarkon answered after a moment of contemplating his words.  “Quite a few too many boring meetings.  There’s a lot to do currently what with the convention coming up.”

 

“Oh yeah, Allura and everyone’s _super_ busy getting ready for that too.”  Lance recalled.

 

“That’s right, I forgot my largest competitor is in your pack.”  Zarkon hummed.  “Is there any chance you could let me in some company secrets?”  He joked.

 

“Ha!  No way man.”  Lance grinned.  “I can tell you we’re showing off something awesome though!”  He boasted.

 

“I hope so, the conventions aren’t very fun if there’s no competition.”  Zarkon chuckled.  “But it’ll have to _very_ impressive to win.  Are you helping with it?”  He questioned.  Lance rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

 

“Nah… it’s, not really my thing I guess.”  He said.  “Keith, Coran, and me are just gonna be the cheerleaders.  Maybe just me and Coran, Keith’s a shitty cheerleader.  Matt might join us, though he’s involved in the big project so he might not get a chance.”

 

“I’ll be sure to stop by to say hello.”  Zarkon promised.  He turned his attention to the textbook Lance had set out.  “Where did we leave off last time?” 

 

* * *

 

“Pidge, pay attention to me.”  Lance complained, laying on one of the arm chairs in the pack house’s living room in such a way that he was upside down, head hovering a little up from ground.

 

“Lance I’m concentrating.”  The youngest of the pack members huffed, typing away on her laptop.

 

“Yeah, but like, not on _me_.  That’s the problem Pidge, I’m bored.”  Lance whined. 

 

“Don’t you have studying to do?”  Pidge looked away from her laptop only long enough to glare at Lance before her attention was back on the lines of code Lance couldn’t make sense of. 

 

“I’m in uni Pidge, no one in uni _studies_.”  The teenager claimed, making a disgusted face at just the thought of it.

 

“Lance, you have tutor.”  Keith reminded him from the other side of the living room where he was reading.

 

“Oh my god Keith, does every social cliché go over your head?”  Lance groaned.

 

“Yes.”  Pidge answered as Keith frowned slightly at the omega, a slight smirk on her face.  The pack house was a large mansion estate that, technically, belonged to Allura and Coran.  But it was _way_ too large for housing solely the two of them and so they’d opened it up for the pack.  Currently, Shiro, Matt, and Pidge had moved in while Hunk and Keith shared an apartment closer to Keith’s job and Lance had his own apartment (that he was incredibly proud of) closest to the university.  All the same, the whole pack regularly met at the pack house for dinner and game nights.

 

“Hunk, uni students don’t study, right?”  Lance roped his best friend into the conversation the moment the beta walked into the room.

 

“’Course not.”  Hunk instantly agreed, settling on the couch next to Pidge to not-so-discreetly try to read her screen.

 

“Hunk, you study all the time.  And Lance has a tutor.”  Keith frowned.

 

“He also doesn’t get social clues, the boys hopeless.”  Lance would have dramatically fainted at the knowledge had he not been sitting the way he was.

 

“This about Keith?”  Matt joked, ducking into the room and taking the seat on the other side of Pidge, who sighed dramatically and shut her laptop before her brother and Hunk had a chance to tag team in efforts to annoy and distract her.

 

“Isn’t it always?”  Lance sighed, dramatic as ever.  “Everything’s about Keith while poor Lance gets ignored.”  He claimed.

 

“Lance who?”  Matt asked at the same time Pidge rolled her eyes and commented, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  The siblings earnt a (completely mature) poked out tongue for their efforts.

 

“Shiro, you alright?”  Keith’s worried tone cut through the amusement of the pack members as they all turned their heads to see their alpha resting against the door frame with a frown.  He seemed shaken out of his focused state by the other alpha’s voice and sent the group an apologetic smile. 

 

“I’m fine, sorry.  I just… thought I smelt something off.”  Shiro explained.  Lance frowned and smelt the air around them, as did all the other pack members.  He tensed slightly when he realized what scent Shiro had picked up.  It was faint, and Lance hoped the others wouldn’t recognize it, but he could still smell Zarkon on his hoodie.  He still hadn’t told them about the tutoring sessions, despite the months that had passed, and Lance had no intention to.  They were wrong about Zarkon, he knew that, but he didn’t want to get in an argument about it with any of them over it.  So he’d been incredibly careful about hiding it from them, but Zarkon was surprisingly touchy and his jacket must’ve needed a second washing because the scent was _still there_ and _shit_.

 

“Maybe Coran’s already started dinner.”  Pidge offered after a moment and Lance almost thanked her (though that certainly wouldn’t’ve helped his case).

 

“Oh shit Coran’s cooking.”  Matt groaned.

 

“Maybe we could convince him it’s a special occasion so we should eat out?”  Hunk offered.

 

“I vote the pancake parlour.”  Lance added quickly.  They four of them quickly begun plotting but Lance was acutely aware that Keith and Shiro were completely silent throughout it, both sets of eyes trained on him.

 

* * *

 

They told Coran it was Lance’s cat’s birthday and so, clearly, they had to celebrate it in her honour.  Even if she was probably happily snoozing on Lance’s bed.  Coran was reluctant but he relented to the Pancake Parlour.  Lance ducked back into the living room as everyone else hurried out, wanting to dump his jacket in the hope when they got back it’d smell more like they pack and Shiro and Keith might have forgotten about it.

 

“So you did notice.”  Lance jumped at Shiro’s voice and turned to find him leaning against the doorframe again.

 

“Yeah, sorry it was probably some random alpha at work.”  Lance claimed, tone a little off.  Shiro frowned, walking over.  He gulped lightly as Shiro took a deep breath of the jacket, still resting on his right shoulder. 

 

“You smell like Zarkon.”  Shiro growled the words, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine and this really, really wasn’t the time the student tried to tell himself. 

 

“I-I do?”  He stuttered, mentally wincing at himself.  “Sendak was around last night, maybe it was like, second hand scent?”  Lance offered. 

 

“Lance, please don’t lie to me.”  Shiro frowned, pulling away but only a little bit.  They were still really, really close.  And that as _normal_ , they were _packmates_ , but Lance could still feel his heart pounding away. 

 

“I’m not.”  He was.  He was and Shiro knew because Shiro sighed.  Still he leaned forward, nuzzling into Lance’s neck to scent him.  Lance gulped lightly.

 

“Hurry up guys or we’re leaving without you.”  Matt called from the kitchen.  Shiro pulled away and finished removing Lance’s jacket.

 

“Tell Matt I’ll be out in a second.”  He told Lance before turning to walk up the stairs towards his room, jacket over his arm.  Lance could only nod, face bright red as he left the living room and quickly ducked into the back of Allura’s car and next to Hunk.

 

* * *

 

Maybe he should just tell them.  But by this point they’d be really mad at him for _not_ telling them, right?  Like super mad.

 

And what if they demanded he stopped seeing Zarkon?  Lance really didn’t want that.  He had so few friends and all of them were pack.  Yeah, he knew Balmera’s pack and he was close to some of them but he didn’t hang out with any of them.  So having another person on team Lance was nice and he didn’t want to give that up.  Especially not because they wrongly thought Zarkon was an asshole.

 

“Lance.”  His teacher drew his attention with an unimpressed glare.  “If you’re going to show up for class the least you can do is pay attention.”  Iverson instructed.

 

“Right, sorry.”  Lance mumbled, listening to the chuckling of the people around him that didn’t like him.  So, most of the people around him.  Lance sighed and tried to at least pretend to be paying attention.

 

 

“You seem kind of distracted Lance, you alright?”  Keith asked when they filtered out of the room with the rest of their classmates.

 

“What gave it away, Iverson?”  Lance replied sarcastically. 

 

“Bitch is just going into heat.”  Someone mocked, shoving past Lance and snickering with their friend.  Lance didn’t even reply.  He was tired.  Tired of having to worry about what his pack was going to think about Zarkon, tired of being mocked, tired of being treated like shit at Empire.  Lance just wanted to sleep for a week.

 

“Is it about Zarkon?”  Keith muttered when they were a little more alone.  Lance felt his whole body freeze up.  “I could smell him on you, same day as Shiro.  Whatever’s happening, you can talk to us about it.”  Keith seemed a little awkward as he spoke, but he sounded sincere and that almost made things worse.

 

“It’s not like that Keith.”  Lance huffed.  “It’s nothing bad.  He’s not a bad guy.” 

 

“ _Yes_ he is Lance.  Why do you think I choose Shiro’s pack?”  Keith sighed.

 

“Uh, because Shiro’s better?  Duh.”  Lance rolled his eyes. 

 

“No, Lance, because Zarkon’s dangerous.”  Keith huffed.  “You shouldn’t be spending time with him.”

 

“I can do what I want Keith, get off my back.”  Lance snapped.  He was definitely too tired for this.  He didn’t want to argue his choice in company with Keith, notorious lone wolf.  At least Keith had helped one problem, no way was Lance going to be telling the pack.

 

“I’m serious Lance.”  Keith frowned, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“So am I!”  Lance snapped.  “Argh.  You know what, screw you and screw this, I’m going home.”  He had more classes for the day but whatever, they didn’t take attendance and he just couldn’t right now.  Lance left the university grounds in a huff, heading straight for his apartment and his cat.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, curled up on his bed with Blue dozing against his chest, Lance heard his phone go off.  Expecting Keith, or Hunk, or Shiro he ignored it.  There was only one though and after another moment’s contemplation Lance forced himself to grab the phone and check the message.  It was from Zarkon, not one of his pack.  Lance was almost disappointed.

 

 

Lance stared at the text message on the screen.  He let out a sigh.  On one hand he wanted to meet up with Zarkon if only out of spite to Keith (which wasn’t all that justified but he felt it all the same).  On the other a movie meant a theatre and Lance really couldn’t deal with the bustle of a theatre and it’s open, public space or the cheery workers that probably would want to be there less than he did.

 

 

Zarkon’s response came in lightning fast.

 

 

Coffee sounded… good, actually.  A good place out of town might be the perfect place to relax, hopefully somewhere out of reach of his classmates and without the hassle of his pack.  Maybe he should leave his phone at home.  Lance almost forgot to respond.

 

 

Lance sent the address of his apartment complex (not the apartment number though, Zarkon wouldn’t need that) and forced himself out of bed (much to Blue’s displeasure) to make himself look presentable.  When Zarkon messaged him to inform Lance he was right outside Lance slipped on his shoes, grabbed his apartments key, and headed outside.  His phone sat on his bedside table.

 

* * *

 

The café was nice.  Pride forced him not to think it was nicer than Balmera’s Rock but it was nice all the same.  Zarkon had told him to take a booth in the back of the café while he ordered.  Lance was more than happy to do, curling up on the comfortable sitting with his back to the rest of the store.  It felt like a forever and no time at all when Zarkon appeared, drinks in hand.

 

“Thanks.”  Lance mumbled, taking his latte from Zarkon.

 

“Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”  The elder offered, sitting down next to the omega.  Lance sighed, silent for a while before eventually speaking up.

 

“I’m just frustrated I guess.”  He started.  “My classmates are being dicks, which is normal but it just gets to be a lot to handle sometimes.  Shiro says it’s just ‘cause they’re intimidated I got this far but it’s not like that excuses it.  And why is that intimidating?  Because I’m an omega?  How does that make any fucking sense?”  He huffed.

 

“Perhaps I could visit you at your uni, scare them off?”  Zarkon offered.  “I’ve heard I’m quite intimidating.”

 

“That would just make things worse.”  Lance huffed.  “For one they’d just think I was trading you sexual favours or some shit.  And two, my pack would fucking flip.”

 

“Oh?  Haven’t you told them about our studying sessions?”  Zarkon asked, an eyebrow raised.  Lance ran a hand through his hair and shrugged lightly.

 

“No?  They kinda hate you and think you’re this huge asshole.  Which I thinks stupid because you’re clearly not but I don’t want to have that argument with them.  _Especially_ after today.  Keith figured it out and he gave me this whole lecture on how your ‘dangerous’ and how I shouldn’t spending time with you like I can’t make my own damn judgements.”  Lance groaned.  “And Shiro’s probably going to do the same only worse because I flat out lied to him about it.”

 

“Oh?”  Zarkon prompted as Lance buried his face on the table with another groan.

 

“My jacket smelt like you and I was making up some bullshit story and he asked if I was lying and I said no but I was and he knows I was and arghhhhhh.”  Lance stayed positioned with his head buried on the table for another few moments, taking a couple deep breaths.  “Sorry.”  He mumbled.  “I shouldn’t be complaining to you I mean, we’re not pack and we’re never going to be so these really aren’t your problems.”

 

“Nonsense Lance.”  Zarkon assured, genteelly massaging Lance’s head and watching the boy relax lightly.  “Just because I’m not pack doesn’t mean I don’t care.  I’m sorry I’ve caused you so many problems.”

 

“Oh yeah, all those problems you caused by not being an asshole, damn you.”  Lance scoffed before sighing.  “I’m just… I know they’re going to get mad and it’s going to end up a fight I’m just…”  He sighed again.  “If you haven’t noticed I’m big on the whole equality thing.  I’m worried their like, going to use that as an excuse of my bad judgement.  I don’t know, it sounds dumb but it’s happened before and I just don’t want that from them.”

 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t do that to you Lance.”  Zarkon assured.  “And if they do I’ll be right here for you.” 

 

“Thanks Zarkon.”  Lance smiled a little, leaning into the massaging touches on his head. 

 

“It’s no trouble.”

 

* * *

 

When Lance got back to his apartment it was unlocked.  He frowned and opened the door cautiously.  Almost immediately he heard a growl and flinched before recognizing the scent as Shiro.  Considering he no doubt smelt heavily of Zarkon, he wasn’t sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

 

“Don’t even try to lie to me this time Lance.”  Shiro growled as Lance shut the door, gulping and looking at his feet.  “What were you doing with Zarkon?”

 

“Nothing.”  Lance shrugged, which was the truth really, they’d just sat and had coffee that wasn’t really anything.

 

“Lance, I said don’t lie to me.”  Shiro growled, coming up very close very quickly.  “What did you and Zarkon do?”

 

“I’m not lying!  We didn’t _do_ anything, we just had coffee and talked, that’s it!”  Lance snapped back, a softer growl in his tone.  He wasn’t able to make the deeper ones like Shiro could.  The alpha was silent for a moment before his voice took on a softer edge.

 

“If you want to leave the pack I’m not going to stop you Lance but not Zarkon.  Anyone but Zarkon.”  The words almost felt like a slap to the face to Lance.

 

“You think… you think I want to leave the pack?”  Why would he think that?  And if he thought that why wouldn’t he fight it unless he _wanted_ Lance out of the pack.  Lance knew he was the weak link, he wasn’t as smart as the others, he didn’t have a good reputation like they all did, but he’d hadn’t thought they’d want him out (yes he had, he’d thought it often, but he’d hoped it wasn’t _true_ ).

 

“Why else would you be with Zarkon?”  Shiro huffed, spat the name like venom.

 

“Gee, thanks for the faith Shiro.  I’m allowed to have friends outside the pack you know.”  Lance growled, wanting to get angry (and it really wasn’t hard) so he wouldn’t fall apart right now and start crying.

 

“ _Not_ Zarkon.”  Shiro met Lance’s growl with his own, one that was all protective but sounded almost possessive to Lance right now.

 

 

“Just because you’re my alpha doesn’t mean you can control my life like that!” 

 

“I’m not trying to control you, I’m trying to protect you.” 

 

“I can look after myself Shiro!  I don’t need you standing here and treating me like I can’t make my own decisions about people!”

 

“Clearly you can’t or you wouldn’t be around Zarkon!  You’re an omega, Lance, he’s not trying to be your friend.”  Lance went still at Shiro’s words.  Don’t cry, he told himself.  Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry.

 

“Right, because no one could possibly enjoy my company.”  Lance spat.  “What insanity, clearly everyone who ever talks to me only does it because they want in my pants.”

 

“That’s not what I meant Lance.”  Shiro tried to soothe, softness back in his voice.

 

“Well it’s want you said!”  Lance snapped.

 

“I’m just thinking about this logically-“ Shiro tried again but Lance cut him off.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence.”  Lance growled.  He could feel tears swelling in his eyes.  Don’t cry.  Don’t cry.  Don’t cry.  “Just get out.”

 

“Lance-“ Once more the omega cut him off.

 

“GET OUT!”  He shouted, moving from the door and pointing towards it.  Shiro hesitated, looking between the door and Lance.  He sighed softly.

 

“Just… think about it, okay?  There’s a reason we all know Zarkon’s dangerous.  I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  Shiro sighed softly but Lance completely ignored him.  He turned and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him to make a point.  He heard Shiro sigh again, then the front door opened and then closed and Lance was alone.  The omega sank against the ground and cried himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Lance felt like shit.  Like total and complete shit.  Still, he dragged himself from the floor of his room and into the shower.  He didn’t bother with his hair or face, instead just puling on a pair of baggy jeans and a hoodie. 

 

The hoodie smelt like Shiro.  Really damn strongly of Shiro.  Lance felt the tears try to start before pulling the hoodie off and replacing it with one at the pack of his closet that he hadn’t worn in years.  He could almost pretend it still smelt like his family, but it was better.  He left his apartment quickly, no regular morning routine, and headed outside.

 

“Good morning.”  Zarkon stood with a smile by the door and almost caused Lance to jump ten feet.  “Sorry.”  He smiled.

 

“It’s okay.”  Lance mumbled, kicking the ground with his foot.  “What, uh, what are you doing here?”  He asked.

 

“I brought you coffee.  I was going to call your apartment but I wasn’t sure which one it was.”  Zarkon explained, gesturing to the buttons by the door before holding out the coffee for Lance.  Lance took it after a moment’s hesitation.  “Are you alright?”  Zarkon asked, watching how subdued Lance seemed.

 

“Shiro and I had a fight.”  Lance mumbled.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry.”  Zarkon sighed.  “Just remember I’m always here for you should you need me.” 

 

“Thanks.”  Lance nodded, taking a sip of the latte in his hands.

 

“Come, I’ll walk you part way.”  Zarkon offered.  Lance was mostly silent as they walked but Zarkon didn’t try to push him.  When Zarkon had to go a different way to Lance he bid the boy farewell and reminded him to call him should he need anything.

 

When Lance reached the university he almost didn’t want to go in.  Half the coffee still rested in its cup and the building seemed to loom over him.

 

“Lance.”  Hunk sounded relieved to spot him, taking Lance’s hand and jarring the boy from his thoughts.  “Hey buddy, you alright?”  Lance was silent a moment before he was crying into Hunk’s chest.  The beta pulled him away to somewhere more secluded, genteelly rubbing his back.  “It’s okay.”

 

“No it’s not.”  Lance sniffled.  “Shiro’s going to kick me out of the pack.”

 

“He would never do that to you Lance.”  Hunk assured.

 

“He said he doesn’t care if I leave and then we got into a fight.  He’s definitely going to kick me out.”  Lance whimpered.

 

“I’m sure that’s not what he actually said Lance.”  Hunk sighed.  Lance couldn’t answer and they spent a good hour or so sitting there.

 

* * *

 

For the next week and a half Lance fell into a routine.  Zarkon brought him coffee and walked him part way, Hunk met him at the gates (he’d offered to pick Lance up from home but Lance had refused), Balmera had offered him some time off (he’d refused, he still needed the money), and at least one of the others came over to try to cheer him up in the afternoon (usually Hunk, Matt, Pidge, or Coran).

 

He missed pack night.  Hunk had tried to get him to come but Lance had pretended to be asleep.

 

It was the second pack night he planned on missing when things finally hit the tipping point.  Lance was lying in bed when his door opened.  Expecting it to be Hunk he’d pretended to be asleep.

 

“Get up Lance.”  Matt’s voice was the one that rang through the apartment.  “We’re having pack night here so get outta bed and host us.”  He huffed, forcefully pulling the blanket from Lance. 

 

“But, I don’t have as good a TV as Allura.”  Lance protested, even as he sat up.

 

“Shoulda thought of that before you didn’t show up.”  Matt grinned and pulled him up, dragging Lance from the room.

 

Everyone was there.  Pidge was setting up the TV while Keith and Allura choose the games.  Hunk was in the kitchen with Coran, trying to keep Coran _out_ of the kitchen.  Even Shiro was there, which Lance really hadn’t expected.  He was sitting with Keith and Allura pretending to help.  He seemed tense.

 

Matt dragged him to the couch and sat down them down.  The night started off awkward, neither Shiro nor Lance wanting to be overly involved.  But their friends were pushy and after a couple hours both had relaxed.  Lance got up after having to give up his controller to Hunk (after an incredibly shameful lose) to grab a drink.  After a not-so-subtle shove from Matt, Shiro followed him.  They were silent a moment, Shiro grabbing out the glasses while Lance grabbed a bottle of soft drink.  It was after Lance had poured the glasses that Shiro took a deep breath and forced himself to speak.

 

“I’m sorry Lance.”  He said softly.  “I should have come fix things sooner.  Hunk mentioned you were scared I was going to…”  He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.  “What I mean is I’d never kick you out Lance.  If you want to leave I wouldn’t stop you, but I would never _want_ you to leave.”  Shiro was as awkward as Keith around the words but Lance relaxed hearing them.

 

“I’d never want to leave Shiro.”  Lance smiled.  “Promise.  I love you guys.”  They were still awkward for a moment before Shiro moved closer to ruffle Lance’s hair.

 

“Coming to dinner tomorrow night?  It’s Hunk’s turn to cook.”

 

“Welp, I’m sold.”  Lance grinned.  “I’ll be there.”

 

“Great.”  Shiro smiled.

 

“You guys coming back or what?  It’s pack night, not date night!”  Matt called from the lounge room, earning paired groans from Lance and Shiro, though the two rejoined the others all the same.

 

The night was one of Lance’s best in a while.

 

* * *

 

The next Monday, Lance once more met Zarkon out the front of his apartment.  Shiro and he hadn’t… they hadn’t talked about the other alpha since making up but Lance had told Zarkon all about his make up with Shiro and the pack nights since. 

 

“Good morning.”  Zarkon greeted.

 

“Morning~.”  Lance grinned in a sing song voice before taking the offered coffee.  He took a sip.  It tasted a little sweeter than normal, like Zarkon had added an extra sugar, but Lance spared that no mind.

 

“It’s good to hear you talking like your usual self.”  The elder smiled.  Lance gave him a nervous grin and then they were on their way.

 

The coffee was finished before his morning class, as it always was, thrown away in one of the school’s many bins. 

 

During his second class of the day Lance began to notice it.  A warm itch, just under his skin, growing warmer with every passing second.  He couldn’t place it at first, but by 2pm the itch had grown hot enough to be recognizable.   

 

Lance checked his calendar.  His heat wasn’t due for more than a month so why was he started to feel it already?  Lance frowned and headed to leave the school grounds.  It wouldn’t be the first time his heat had come early (although they hadn’t been early for years) and he knew he was better safe than sorry.  Maybe he should text Hunk or Shiro?

 

No.  Hunk was busy, and Lance already felt he’d been too much trouble as it is.  And Shiro… Shiro was working.  Plus, if he really was going into heat (and he could tell he was, there was no doubting it really) it probably wasn’t a good idea for Shiro to come around. 

 

The second Lance was inside, with his door locked behind him, he pulled his shirt off and turned the air conditioning on.  His skin was _burning_.  The cold air from the vents sent shivers done Lance’s spine and _fuck_ , he was sensitive.  He shouldn’t be this sensitive on his first day of heat.  Hell, he shouldn’t be on his heat right now either but Lance could find the energy to figure out why this was all going wrong.

 

Lance made his way to his bed, body starting to feel heavy.  A scent caught his attention and Lance found the hoodie that smelt like Shiro.  Without any hesitation he pulled it on, burying his face in the scent of his alpha and for a moment he really, _desperately_ wanted to call Shiro.  Ask him to come over, to help Lance with his heat, to knot him, claim him, and- Lance’s face flared at his thoughts, at how wet his pants had started to feel.

 

He really shouldn’t be reacting this strongly so soon.

 

Lance bit his lip and tried not to focus on Shiro’s scent (god it was hard, Shiro smelt so good).  He text Hunk to let him know what was up before turning off his phone and shoving in it the bottom drawer of the cupboard furthest from his bed.  He should’ve had an off day where he was on heat but he could think, where he could prepare (find an alpha to spend it with, the growing haze in his mind supplied). 

 

Vaguely, he knew that should really, _really_ be bugging him because he kept coming back to the thought that this was happening too fast but Lance couldn’t concrete on that right now, not well enough to try to give it some deep thought. 

 

Lance sat on his bed and whimpered softly because the bed smelt like him.  He didn’t want him, he wanted alpha.  Still walking a fine line between awareness and heat he moved from his bed to his couch, his couch where his pack had been just days before that still smelt like them.  Most importantly it smelt like alpha.  Most, most importantly was the fact that Shiro had fallen asleep on the couch, his scent clung to the couch and Lance almost moaned when he buried his head into the cushion pillows, instincts shouting alpha and Shiro and god he so desperately wanted _Shiro_.

 

Vaguely, he hoped Hunk called to tell Rolo he couldn’t come in tonight. 

 

* * *

 

Lance’s pants hadn’t lasted very long, kicked off the sensitive omega’s legs in a blur as the scent got to be too much for him not to touch himself and as he dripped slick, drenching the crotch of his underwater and jeans (he was passed the point of realizing that, too, had happened too quickly).  His hoodie was bunched up by his nose and he’d already worked three fingers into himself but it wasn’t enough to settle the heat coiling in his stomach.  He _needed_ an alpha.  _He needed Shiro_.

 

The door opened and for a second all Lance could smell was alpha.  He let out a moan before he actually recognized the scent.  _Zarkon_.  Fuck. 

 

“Lance, are you alright?  I heard you couldn’t come in for work, I was worried.”  Zarkon was getting closer and the haze lifted slightly in Lance’s panic.  Lance was naked on his couch, drenched in slick, smelling like heat, fucking himself on his fingers.  Shit, shit, _shit_.  Lance pulled his fingers out (whimpering at the loss) and pulled the blanket from the top of the couch to cover himself as best he could, hoping he was fast enough.

 

“Lance?”  Zarkon’s voice rung out from close enough that, logically, he hadn’t been fast enough. 

 

“Z-zarkon you should, you should go.”  Lance said, voice breathless. 

 

“Are you alright?”  He asked.  Surely he had to be able to smell it.  Zarkon came closer again and the panic was subsiding.  He could smell Zarkon.  And god.  Zarkon smelt amazing.  Not as good as Shiro, no one was as good as Shiro, but Zarkon was so close to being as good and he was so near Lance.  Lance buried his head in the couch to try to ignore it, to keep his head. 

 

Bad decision.  The couch smelt like Shiro; that was so much worse.

 

“I-I’ll be fine, just heat.”  Lance’s breath caught as he felt Zarkon’s hand run down his back, even with the blanket he was so, so sensitive.

 

“Let me help.”  Zarkon’s voice was soft, he was leaning close, talking into Lance’s ear.  “It’ll be easier for you if someone helps.”  It would be, Lance knew that, and he _wanted_ this.  He wanted an Alpha and Zarkon was offering.  Every instinct was screaming at him to present him for the other, take his knot, his _bite_. 

 

Lance halted the thoughts as quickly as he could.  He didn’t want that.  He didn’t want to be claimed, not by Zarkon.

 

“I don’t, I don’t want.  I mean.”  Lance tried to put it into words but it was hard, so hard, when every instinct he had was telling him he was wrong.

 

“I won’t claim you Lance.”  Zarkon assured.  “I don’t even have to fuck you, I’ll just give you enough to help.”  Enough to help.  Lance gulped lightly.  Vaguely he remembered the cringe inducing classes he had on heat.  Sure, there wasn’t a better cure for a heat than an alpha’s knot but even just having a cock in him would help.  Being filled, not even fucked, would help.  It’s why he owned a collection of dildos meant for this _and why hadn’t he grabbed them?!_  (Because the heat came to fast, he couldn’t think, he could just smell _and want_ Shiro).  Maybe he could just ask Zarkon to grab them for him. 

  
Then Zarkon’s hand dropped a little lower, brushing the part of the blanket click was starting to soak through.  Fuck, he was so, _so_ close to Lance’s entrance.  Zarkon leaned closer as Lance arched into the touch, lifting his head and getting a strong, clear smell of the alpha next to him. 

 

“Let me help Lance.”  Zarkon purred, a little breathy. 

 

“Please.”  Lance whined before he really realized he was agreeing.  It was, it was alright though, right?  He’d keep his head (expect Lance knew he wouldn’t).  And if not, Zarkon would.  Right?  He’d been nothing but nice to Lance since they’d met and he was just trying to help.

 

At least that’s how he justified it in the back of his mind as he blanket was taken from him, making the younger shiver as he was left with only the bunched up hoodie on.  Lance whimpered softly as Zarkon moved away and turned his head to watch the other, earning himself a smirk from Zarkon as the elder undressed.  Zarkon carefully folded his clothes, placing them on the coffee table as Lance slowly lost any and all coherent thought. 

 

Zarkon didn’t make it easier on him, walking over to Lance until Lance was close enough to Zarkon’s crotch to lick the man’s member.  Zarkon thread his hands through Lance’s hair and brought the boy closer.  Whatever self-control Lance may have been fighting to regain was completely lost as he was surrounded by the alpha’s scent.

 

“I need to be hard to be able to help Lance.”  There was a smirk on Zarkon’s face that didn’t fit his words, but Lance could neither see it nor care as he opened his mouth and quickly took as much of the alpha into his mouth as he could.  He sucked around Zarkon and pulled off.  The position was awkward but Lance managed, pressing kisses and sucking along the base of Zarkon’s cock before taking him back into his mouth again. 

 

Zarkon’s hands tightened in Lance’s hair and he pulled the omega flush against him, chuckling lightly as Lance gagged around him but the younger didn’t try to pull away.  Zarkon kept him there a moment before dragging him off by his hair, letting Lance take a few deep breaths before the alpha set a rough pace.  Lance tried to accommodate, breathing in through his nose as Zarkon fucked his mouth.  His eyes were shut tight, a few tears welling at the feeling of having something so thick down his throat and the lack of air he was getting.  Zarkon smelt so good though, and as he fucked Lance the smell of the alphas arousal got stronger, Lance moaning at the scent of it, the knowledge he was the one causing the powerful alpha to be aroused.  He earnt a soft groan from the alpha above him in response and his inner omega beamed at the noise. 

 

When Zarkon pulled back for a final time Lance whimpered, making the man chuckle.

 

“Such a good boy Lance.”  Zarkon praised, scratching Lance’s head lightly.  Lance leaned into the touch happily, still trying to catch his breath.  “Let’s get this off you.”  He smirked, pulling the hoodie from Lance’s shoulders.  Lance rose his arms, letting Zarkon take the scent of his alpha from him without a fuss.  He was too far gone to question Zarkon’s actions as the man stroked himself a few times, using the hoodie.  He placed it on the arm of the couch, near Lance.  The fading scent of Shiro had been completely masked by that of the alpha that moved to straddle Lance. 

 

“Tell me what you want Lance.”  Zarkon purred, leaning over Lance’s body to bite into Lance’s shoulder.  Lance gasped softly at the bite, arching his back, causing his ass to grind against the alpha and drawing a moan from Lance.

 

“You.  Fuck, alpha, _please_.”  Lance begged, far too gone to remember what this had been meant to be originally.  Zarkon chuckled lightly and brought his fingers to Lance’s slicked entrance.  He slipped two in relatively easily and Lance was torn between whimpering and moaning because it felt so, _so_ good to have the alpha’s fingers instead him but he wanted, _needed_ , more. 

 

The fingers were quick to start stretching him out, thrusting in and out and making the student groan, grinding back against them.

 

“More.”  Lance pleaded with a whine as those fingers continued to tease him.

 

“You’re already so slick.  Haggar made you into such a beautiful mess for me.”  Zarkon ignored him and Lance couldn’t think clearly enough to care about what he was talking about. 

 

“Alpha, please, I need more.”  Lance begged again.  Zarkon slipped a third finger in.  There was a slight burn (his fingers were so much bigger than Lance’s) but nothing he took note of.  The fingers brushed his prostate and Lance bucked, gasping.  He moaned when the alpha’s second hand moved to wrap around his leaking dick.  His hands were rough, moving fast over Lance’s member.  Another finger joined the ones inside him, stretching Lance out as they thrust in and out of him, assaulting his prostate at every chance.  It was too much to handle, especially when the man lean down to start marking over his chest and shoulders.  It didn’t take long for Lance to climax, the word ‘alpha’ on his lips. 

 

The heat was still there though, coiled in his stomach and not likely to go away without something at least resembling a cock.  Lance’s member stayed firm in Zarkon’s hold as the man chuckled. 

 

“Such a pretty little omega.”  Lance purred at the praise.  “You want my cock Lance?” 

 

“ _Yes_ , please!”  The omega shouted, bucking against Zarkon’s fingers and god, he’d been sensitive before but now it was just so much _worse_. 

 

“Beg for what you what, who you want if from.”  Zarkon ordered, biting against Lance’s neck.  So close to Lance’s swollen scent gland.  The omega stretched his neck, presenting it.  Zarkon nipped lightly, not enough to claim him but enough to send Lance’s instincts haywire with need and desire.  “Beg.”  He ordered again.

 

“Zarkon please.”  Lance groaned.  “Please, I want your knot, I need it.  Fuck me alpha, please!”  Zarkon was silent, movements stopped for a tortuous moment.  Lance whimpered, opening his legs wider and trying his hardest to look desirable for Zarkon.  “I want you to fuck me Zarkon, _please_.”  He whimpered.  Zarkon’s fingers were out of him in a moment and the others cock was pressing against Lance’s entrance.  He started to push in and Lance whimpered lightly.  Zarkon hadn’t put on any lube and while Lance was certainly incredibly slick it still burned a little as he was filled.  The pain didn’t last long compared to the pleasure of having the alpha inside him.

 

Zarkon was still a moment as Lance tried to catch his breath, nails trailing up the lithe body beneath him, leaving scratch marks and drawing a little bit of blood.  His hands trailed up Lance’s arms, facing no resistance from Lance as he directed the boys hands from their spot clutching the arm rest to straight ahead of him.  One hand held his wrists together while with the other Zarkon grabbed his tie.  With it he bound Lance’s wrists much too tightly, not that the omega had the functionality to realize. 

 

“Zarkon, please.”  Lance whimpered for what felt like the hundredth time, moving his hips back against Zarkon’s lightly.  Zarkon smirked and thrust into Lance harshly in response, pushing the boy against the couch’s arm rest.  With his hands bound so Lance couldn’t get a grip on the couch and he gasped at how unstable he felt.  Zarkon’s hands bruising marks into his hips were the only support he really had as Zarkon began to fuck him in earnest, bringing cries and moans from the omega’s lips as the alpha above him panted and groaned. 

 

One of Zarkon’s hands moved to Lance’s back, pressing against it and leaving more bruises and scratches on the tender flesh.  It hurt, but Lance couldn’t care less at the time, leaning into every abusing touch and crying out with every thrust. 

 

Lance moaned loudly when he started to feel the base of Zarkon’s cock swell.  He thrust back against the man as best he could.  “Knot me, please alpha.”  Lance begged in between cries.

 

“Whatever you want Lance.”  Zarkon smirked against Lance’s neck.  His knot caught on Lance everything he thrust until it was too large to leave the omega.  Zarkon’s thrusts got swallower, the hand on Lance’s back returning to his cock to stroke the omega towards his release.  Lance screamed Zarkon’s name when he came the second time, a sharp pain in his neck as he did so.  He was panting when he came down, the heat not quite gone but fading fast.  Lance moved his hips in unison with Zarkon as best he could, a pleased look on his face when he felt the alpha cum, moaning into Lance’s neck.

 

The two stayed that way, knotted together, for serval minutes as they caught their breaths and the heat in Lance’s stomach finally faded. 

 

“Oh my god.”  Lance whimpered as the realization of what just happened dawned on him.  Against his throat, Zarkon chuckled darkly, sharp teeth gazing the no longer clear skin.  Zarkon bit lightly on the section in front of him, sucking another mark even as Lance tried to flinch away.  “What, what did you do?”  Lance managed to speak, voice shaking almost as much as his body.

 

“Nothing you didn’t beg me too Lance.”  Zarkon assured, smirk still in place.

 

“This wasn’t, this wasn’t what you said, this,” Lance wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence because yes, this wasn’t what Zarkon had said he was going to do but how could Lance have agreed to that?  He didn’t want Zarkon. 

 

“Naïve little omega.”  Zarkon mocked.  “You should have listened to Shiro.”

 

“Get, get off me.”  Lance tried to demand, struggling underneath Zarkon.  It didn’t do much, he was trapped under Zarkon and his wrists were tied too tightly for his hands to be of any use.  Zarkon smirked, moving back so he was sitting on the couch.  Lance yelped as the man’s knot tugged painfully against his entrance, Lance forced to move as best he could to keep it from hurting.  Zarkon chuckled, taking Lance by the waist and pulling him flush against his chest.

 

“Even if you could get away, you couldn’t get far.”  Zarkon informed him, his free hand coming up to trace Lance’s scent gland with his thumb.  The skin was bruised and a set of teeth marks were still clear.  Lance understood what he meant straight away, he could smell it now too, the way the scent of himself and Zarkon had changed.  Lance let out a sob.  “If you run you’ll be found, you’re my omega Lance you’re not allowed to leave.”

 

“No, I didn’t, it doesn’t count I didn’t want this.”  Lance pleaded, prayed.

 

“You don’t have to.”  Zarkon smirked.  “You’re still mine, by law and mark.  And if you ever try to go back to Shiro I’ll report you stolen.”

 

“I’m not an, an object.”  Lance tried to claim, even as he shook harsher at the thought.

 

“Don’t lie to yourself Lance.”  Zarkon smirked, nipping lightly once more at the mark on Lance’s neck before rubbing against his neck, as though he really needed to scent Lance any further.  Lance let out a whimper as he realized he couldn’t even smell his pack anymore, not on the couch where they’d all be just days before.

 

He should have listened to Shiro.

 

He wished he’d listened to Shiro.


	2. A spiteful Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: A list of reasons why Zarkon is an asshole and Shiro shouldn't keep secrets
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I suffered a case of writers block between the chapters. I was a little worried it'd end up shorter than the first chapter. This is not the case, this chapter was longer. It's also only mostly beta read as i was tried. I may edit it tomorrow morning for now i desire sleep but wanted to post this all the same
> 
> Also, I think this goes without saying but just in case, I don't agree with literally anything Zarkon does in this chapter or story or in canon. 
> 
> If you want to request a fic send it to my tumblr [here](http://shame-shame-andohlook-moreshame.tumblr.com)

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon, the sun was shining through fluffy white clouds while a gentle breeze was cooling all those enjoying the fine weather.  One man walked swiftly through relatively calm streets with a smirk on his face, paying no attention to the wonderful weather.  For him this day was beautiful for reasons completely unrelated to the sunlight and wind.  Today, months of careful planning and plotting would be put into action and his revenge would fall into place.

 

Zarkon stopped at a small café and forced himself to keep from frowning at it.  Balmera’s Rock.  The name made him want to growl.  Once, not long ago, the place had been sending him large checks, paying off a debt that had been nulled by the very pack he desired revenge on.  The very alpha he felt the need to bring down a few pegs. 

 

And he would, the man reminded himself as he stepped inside the café.

 

The omega behind the counter smelled delicious, and he was as easy on the eyes as he was the nose.  Long legs and a slender build with soft looking hair and eyes like storming seas.  Zarkon preferred omegas with wider hips, more suited to the childbearing task they were made for, but the young man’s flawless skin and charming smile was enough for him to not mind that flaw.  Lance McClain, the one and only omega of Shiro’s little pack, was certainly a gem.

 

Until he opened his mouth.

 

Zarkon had heard much about the boy from others and his own research on Lance had been extensive.  He was idealistic, with beliefs that Zarkon would find laughable were Lance not so infuriating in his enforcement of them.  Shiro should have put the boy in his place already, gotten rid of his insufferable expectations of equality and rights not befitting of his gender and role in life.  He was an omega, born to serve and procreate plain and simple, yet he acted akin to an alpha. 

 

He’d fix that, Zarkon assured himself, when he ripped the boy from Shiro he’d make sure Lance became the perfect, submissive mate.

 

And ripping Lance from Shiro didn’t look as though it’d be hard with the way Lance eyeballed Zarkon as the alpha walked towards the counter.

 

“What can I getcha hot stuff?”  The boy smirked.  Zarkon resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  He’d been informed Lance was a notorious flirt but he hadn’t truly expected the boy to begin their conversation in such a way.  Although it did suggest Lance didn’t recognize him, which worked in Zarkon’s favour, more so if Shiro hadn’t told Lance about Zarkon’s many... grieves with the younger alpha.

 

“A large long black, no sugar.  Take away.  And a coffee scroll if you will.”  He ordered, more polite than he’d ever been to an omega.

 

“Got it.  Heated up?”  Lance asked, barely looking at the register as he entered the request. 

 

“Yes, thank you.”  He smiled, nodding.  Zarkon was not usually for one baked goods or sweets, however heating up the scroll would give him reason to be in the café longer, more of a chance to talk to Lance.

 

“That’ll be $7.20 thanks.”  Lance reported.  Zarkon handed the boy a $20 note.  He rarely tipped, he certainly wouldn’t normally tip an omega, but still he slipped the change into the cup by the register.  The goal was to be on Lance’s good side after all, and what was $12.80 to a man such as himself?

 

“Mind if I get your name for the order?”  There was a smirk to the omegas lips and a glint in his eyes that had Zarkon resisting the urge to roll his eyes or growl at the boy.  Lance boasted values of equality and then went and flirted with the first alpha he saw like any and every other shameless omega.

 

“Zarkon.”  He informed Lance.   It was satisfying to watch the boy freeze, especially after the already annoying interaction Zarkon was forcing himself to appear to enjoy.  Lance seemed shocked, intimidated, but not in the terrified state Zarkon expected of someone realizing they were alone with a murderer.  Surely Shiro _hadn’t_ told him.  “My apologies.”  Watching the boy startle further, he barely kept himself from smirking.  “I didn’t mean to scare you.  I had assumed you figured it out.”   

 

“Ha nope didn’t realize, I wouldn’t have flirted with you If I’d- uh, that came out wrong, what I mean is, well, um, I’m just, I’m just going to make your coffee now.”  Lance rushed to do just that.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not insulted.”  Zarkon assured as Lance set about finishing the coffee.  He allowed the boy to work in silence, not that it was easy to talk over the noise of the coffee machine anyway, until Lance had sat the coffee on the bench between them and another minute or so had gone by.  “My scroll.”  Zarkon reminded, skilfully keeping his annoyance from his tone. 

 

“R-right, sorry.”  Lance stuttered before he rushed to prepare the heated snack.  Zarkon let the other fester in his tense mood a moment more before speaking (he would have to be pleasant with the omega for a time if he wanted this to work so the elder allowed himself his enjoyment while it lasted). 

 

“Studying?”  He broke the silence, watching Lance jump up at the words.

 

“Huh?”  Lance asked, eyes darting from Zarkon to the textbook the alpha gestured to.  “Oh, uh, yeah.  Trying to at least.” 

 

“Physics is quite a hassle to learn.”  Such a hassle to Lance that the boy was barely passing the subject, Zarkon had heard.  “Perhaps I could help you with it.” 

 

“W-what?  Uh, y-you don’t, I mean, uh…”  He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“No need to get so flustered, it was only an offer.  I will admit though, it was no coincidence I came in here today.  There is something I need to discus with you.”  He wasn’t helping the young man to relax and Zarkon was well aware of that.

 

“I, uh, I already have a pack.”  It took all of Zarkon’s will power to keep his good natured chuckle from resembling the dark laughter he wanted to respond with.  He was well aware of Lance’s pack, it was why he was there.

 

“I can smell that.”  He smiled, a hint of malice in his gaze though Lance was too focused on the ground to see it.

 

“S-sorry, I just… don’t know why else you would speak with me?”  Lance squeaked, jumping at the sound of the microwave going off.

 

“We’ll talk about it later, I must be going.”  Zarkon claimed as he took his order from Lance, skilfully slipping Lance the prepared note that had been written for him.  “Please do message me to confirm the time and place.”  He left shortly after, letting Lance fester in anxiety and confusion no doubt.

 

\--

 

“Sendak.”  Zarkon’s tone was level, almost disinterested, as he looked down at Sendak from his seat.

 

“Alpha Zarkon.”  Sendak responded respectfully.  As he’d heard, Shiro could not even get this right.  Incapable of demanding respect, his packs mannerisms and interactions were all too informal.  And yet Shiro kept winning.

 

“Shiro’s omega works for you at Empire, does he not?”  Zarkon stated.  It wasn’t a question, Zarkon had been informed the moment the boy had followed Nyma into working at Empire.  And if he hadn’t been, the alpha surely would have found out with all the information he’d had gathered about Lance.  “I believe he began a fight with an alpha last weekend.” 

 

“That’s correct sir.”  Sendak frowned as he said the words, an undertone in his voice that made it quite clear he didn’t like Lance.  “The bitch is an annoyance but he’s normally better behaved and his scent draws enough costumers that I allowed him to keep the job, however I docked his pay for his actions.”  He reported. 

 

“An appropriate response.”  Zarkon agreed.  “However, I will need you to reverse that.  Give him extra this week, just enough to be noticeable do not encourage this behaviour.”

 

“Excuse me sir?”  Sendak frowned, looking up to Zarkon with confusion.

 

“Do not question your alpha Sendak.”  Haggar growled from Zarkon’s side.  Zarkon rose a hand to quieten his right hands words.

 

“That is enough Haggar.”  He spoke for good measure.  “Your confusion is understandable Sendak.  The boy is to be a pawn in our revenge against Takashi.  However, for everything to go according to plan I need him to think he can trust me, that I have his best interests at heart.”  He explained, smirking slightly.  “I don’t believe that will be hard if he believes I’ve stood up against an ‘injustice’ done to him.” 

 

“I would be more than happy to help Alpha.”  Sendak smirked before him before leaving, intending to deal with the finical details as soon as possible.

 

“Do you truly believe you can convince the boy to leave his pack sir?”  Haggar asked, turning to Zarkon once Sendak had left the room to solely them.

 

“Are you doubting me Haggar?”  Zarkon frowned.

 

“Of course not.”  The female alpha quickly amended.  “I simply mean that my spies reported Lance to be as infatuated with Takashi as the alpha is with him.  It may not be an easy task to break that bond.” 

 

“The omega is childish and naïve, false kindness and respect are all that will be needed to trick his heart.”  Zarkon decided.  “And my presence alone will tear a rift between him and Takashi.”  Shiro would undoubtedly have issues with Lance spending any amount of time with Zarkon which can only work in the alpha’s favour he’s sure.

 

\--

 

Zarkon is not late, he would never be late, but he does not announce his presence immediately.  Instead opting to watch Lance squirm until ink covered the tense omega’s hands. 

 

“Would you like a tissue?”  He offered, the boy jumping to face him with a deer in headlights look before hesitantly taking the tissue.

 

“Y-yeah, thanks.”  He stuttered quietly.  The tissue didn’t do much more than smudge the drying ink and Zarkon watched at Lance’s nose twitched at the smell before nervously excusing himself to try to wash it off probably.

 

He was certainly adorable when he was acting the way an omega should, treating Zarkon as his better, albeit out of nerves in this case.

 

Zarkon waited in the lobby as the boy washed off.  He didn’t worry that Lance had ran, having eyes and ears stationed all already it would’ve been hard to miss the boy leaving.  Lance returned just as nervous as he’d been before, his undoubtedly still somewhat ink covered hands buried in his hoodie pockets.

 

“Shall we enter?”  Zarkon asked, gesturing to the library.  Lance nodded tensely and Zarkon lead him to the back of the library, making sure people would see the infamous omega and the company he was keeping.  He had no interest in keeping these meetings a secret from Lance’s pack, least of all Shiro.

 

“I’m sure you’ve been wondering why I wanted to speak with you.”  Zarkon started, bringing a nervous laugh from Lance that made him raise an eyebrow.

 

“Understatement of the century much.”  Lance huffed.  Zarkon watched as he shut his mouth and winced, prepared for the alpha to get angry perhaps.  Certainly he would’ve, the boy had spoken out of turn, but that reaction did not sit well for his plan.

 

“My apologizes I seem to have caused you more distress than I intended.  Haggar says I can be rather dramatic.”  Haggar would not dare to say such a thing to her alpha, unlike Shiro Zarkon had taught his pack respect.  However the lie gave Lance the courage to look up.  “You work at Empire, correct?”  Despite knowing the answer he waited for a gulp and a nod.  “That’s impressive, holding down two jobs while still in university.” 

 

“Gotta pay the bills somehow.”  Lance shrugged, mumbling.

 

“You don’t stay with someone in your pack?”  Zarkon knew the answer to this one as well.  Lance had had his own apartment for as long as he could afford it.  Zarkon did not approve of that at all and had plans to get rid of the apartment the moment Lance became his.  Omegas were not meant to live alone, they were meant to better and look after a pack or alpha’s house.

 

“I don’t need someone to look after me.”  Lance huffed.  “I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself.” 

 

“So I’ve heard.  Which was what I wanted to speak to you about.  I wanted to apologize for Sendak’s actions.”  Zarkon forced himself to sound as truthful as possible in his words.

 

“Really?!”  Lance almost shouted in response, surprise unmistakable in his express.

 

“Yes, his actions were uncalled for.  You were certainly in the right and you shouldn’t have had any of your pay docked because an alpha couldn’t handle his anger.”  The omega’s surprise seemed to grow with every word he heard.  “Rest assured you’ll be paid, extra even.” 

 

“Wow.  I, uh, t-thanks!  I mean, I really wasn’t expecting this.”  The grin on his face told Zarkon his actions had been the perfect ones.

 

“I couldn’t tell.”  He teased lightly.  “I suppose my vagueness didn’t help whatever opinion of me your alpha has given you.”  He pretended to sigh, to seem almost upset but accepting that no one gave a good opinion of him.

 

“Yeah.   Shiro hates you and is, like, _always_ warning us not to get involved with your pack.  He was _not_ happy when I started working at Empire, like at all.”  Zarkon watched as the boy rambled before seemingly catching himself in his words and tensing.

 

“Don’t hold it against him.”  Zarkon hummed, brushing the second hand badmouthing off.  He hadn’t expected any less of Shiro, actually he had expected worse but it truly seemed Lance knew nothing of the alpha’s history.  “I’m a powerful alpha, perhaps he’s just worried I’d steal away his omega.”

 

“Nah, he wouldn’t have anything to worry about.  No way I’m ever going to leave my family again, you know?”  Lance smiled back and Zarkon held back an eyeroll at the pride Lance seemed to have in his pack.  If Lance had had that same flavour of pride for the family he’d run away, convincing Lance to leave shouldn’t be as hard as Haggar seemed to think.

 

“Nor would I dream of trying to convince you to.”  Zarkon lied.  “Although a confident young man like yourself would have fit quite nicely in my pack, I must admit I’m a little disappointed I missed my chance.”  That part may have been true were Lance an alpha, even a beta, but Zarkon would not have given the boy a second glance were he not the perfect target for Zarkon’s scheme. 

 

Lance, apparently, did not take compliments well, face quickly turning red at such a simple thing.  “Now, I believe there was physics to attend to.”  Zarkon reminded before Lance could try to deny the compliment, he did not want to go ahead in circles repeating compliments to an omega, lies or otherwise.

 

“R-right.”  Lance stuttered, pulling his physics books from his carry bag.

 

At least the boy seemed capable of taking orders.

 

\--

 

A week later, Lance did not squirm as he sat and waited for Zarkon.  A good sign for progress both in his actions and how quick it had been to convince the boy he wasn’t the monster he was made out to be.  Zarkon arrived on time, again, but this time choose not to stand to the side and watch Lance, there was nothing overly interesting to see anyway as Lance scrolled through his phone.

 

“Good evening Lance.”  He greeted.

 

“Sup.”  The omega greeted back.  Once more Zarkon led Lance to the back of the library, once more allowing all those within the library walls to see them.

 

“How’ve you been?”  Zarkon asked to fill the silence as Lance prepared for their study session. 

 

“Busy mostly, school’s been a hassle and work’s a pain in the ass.  But what else is new, you know?”  Lance shrugged.  The boy should be grateful, the alpha thought, many would have barred him from work and education as Lance knew (from the research Zarkon had done, it was part of the reason Lance had run from his home, that and a betrothal), he certainly shouldn’t be complaining.

 

“Working at the café often?”  Zarkon prompted instead of pointing that out.  “I went in the other day but you weren’t there.  Must say I was slightly disappointed, I was looking forward to a chat.  The shy girl at the front was nice though.”  Terrified, as well.  Though it made sense as she was from Balmera’s pack.  He’d gotten his coffee for free.

 

“That was probably Shay, she’s a sweetheart.  Totally has the hots for Hunk and it’s painfully obvious to everyone else that it’s mutual but neither of them are taking any steps towards being an obnoxiously cute couple.  I’m pretty sure it’s Rax’s fault.  The guy’s alright and he’s a great brother, but he’s really against them dating ‘cause she’s an omega and Hunk’s a beta and he thinks Shay should mate with an alpha so she’s ‘looked after’ or some shit like that.  And I get it, like it’ll make her life easier if no one scoffs at her for being with a beta, but I just reckon they’d be so happy together and Hunk really deserves some happiness.”  Zarkon forced himself not to zone Lance’s words out, nor scoff at his support of a beta-omega relationship.  Instead he made sure to seem he was listening attentively, as though he actually cared at all.

 

“You sound almost insulted.”  Zarkon commented the moment the rambling stopped.

 

“Well, yeah!  It’s like he doesn’t trust my best friend to be able to look after Shay.  Or Shay to be able to choose her own partner.”  Lance huffed. 

 

“I suppose you’re right about that, but it sounds to me he’s just concerned about his sister’s wellbeing.  Surely he’ll come around, and if not your alpha might be able to arrange something with Shay’s.”  Zarkon knew it was the wrong way to phrase it, but it was a calculated measure.

 

“Shiro wouldn’t ‘arrange’ something, Shay’s not an object to be traded.”  Lance glared at the elder, as Zarkon had expected he would.

 

“My apologizes, that’s not what I meant.  I only meant he might be able to arrange a sit down with this Rax, try to change his mind.”  He claimed, inwardly smirking at the clear embarrassment Lance felt for jumping to such a conclusion.

 

“Oh, uh, right.  Sorry.”  The boy mumbled.

 

“No need to be, I’m sorry I struck a nerve.”  Zarkon pretended to attempt to comfort the omega who curled in on himself some at the words.

 

“Y-you didn’t.”  He claimed.  Zarkon didn’t move to correct him, even though he was well aware he had.  “So, how was your week?” 

 

“Very usual.”  Zarkon answered, not protesting the topic change.  “Quite a few too many boring meetings.  There’s a lot to do currently what with the convention coming up.”

 

“Oh yeah, Allura and everyone’s _super_ busy getting ready for that too.”  Lance nodded. 

 

“That’s right, I forgot my largest competitor is in your pack.”  Zarkon lied.  Allura and her company had been quite the pain in his side, even more so since she’d joined Shiro’s pack.  “Is there any chance you could let me in on some company secrets?”  He joked, as though he needed that from Lance.

 

“Ha!  No way man.  I can tell you we’re showing off something awesome though!”  Lance bragged.

 

“I hope so, the conventions aren’t very fun if there’s no competition.”  Zarkon chuckled.  “But it’ll have to be _very_ impressive to win.  Are you helping with it?”  The alpha watched as Lance rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

 

“Nah… it’s, not really my thing I guess.”  He said, insecurity flashing across his face and in his tone.  Zarkon would have to make sure to exploit that further.  “Keith, Coran, and me are just gonna be the cheerleaders.  Maybe just me and Coran, Keith’s a shitty cheerleader.  Matt might join us, though he’s involved in the big project so he might not get a chance.”

 

“I’ll be sure to stop by to say hello.”  Zarkon promised before turning his attention to the textbook in between them.  “Where did we leave off last time?”

 

\--

 

Haggar was the one to present her latest invention at the cities major STEM convention of the year.  As it usually was, she was the smartest mind in Zarkon’s pack and company both in its legal and illegal activities.  Zarkon himself was not needed, he’d seen and approved the invention and presentation already and therefore there was no need to bother with the pleasantries and business of others in attendance.

 

However, Altean Industries had a different approach.  The companies young CEO, Allura, always attended and with her she brought the pack.  Most of whom worked for her. 

 

Lance didn’t work for her, but he was still in attendance every year as well.

 

While Allura stood on stage presenting her latest development in medical science, Zarkon moved through the crowd to find Lance.  It wasn’t hard, the boy was cheering them on happily.  He caught Lance’s eye and the boy gave a slight wave before going back to paying attention to the others.  Zarkon frowned slightly but wanted patiently all the same until the presentation was done and Lance noticed Zarkon was still nearby.

 

“Watching to see what you’ve got to go against?”  Lance asked, smiling as he walked over.  Zarkon chuckled lightly. 

 

“I promised I would say hello.”  He reminded, Lance seemed a little surprised before smiling against.

 

“Sorry for making you wait so long then.”  He said.

 

“I don’t mind.  It was quite the impressive presentation.”  Zarkon hummed.  “Tell me, does your entire pack work in R&D?”

 

“Nah.”  Lance shrugged.  “Keith didn’t want to get into it, like they offered but he prefers fixing bikes and cars and stuff.  Coran and Shiro work for Allura but in R&D.  Shiro’s in testing, I think, and Coran’s Allura’s PA.  Matt, Hunk, and Pidge are the ones in R&D.” 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t simply work for Altean Industries, surely that would have taken the hassle out of searching for a job.”  Zarkon hummed, words light as though he didn’t expect the way Lance’s smile fell slightly.

 

“Nah, I wouldn’t be of any help.  I’m not as good at that stuff as they all are.”  He said, tone forcibly light.

 

“Surely if they offered you a job they thought you had something to bring.”  Zarkon assured, a soft smile on his face, one that was meant to seem comforting.  Lance’s smile faltered completely.

 

“They uh, they didn’t.”  He mumbled, looking at his feet and rubbing his arm lightly.  Zarkon pretended to look surprised, moving a hand to rest it on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry, I simply assumed because you said they offered Keith a job, and well because I offer all my pack members a place.  There’s always something someone can do after all.”  Lance shrugged and forced a smile, though Zarkon’s words hadn’t seemed to have made him feel any better.  They hadn’t been meant to.

 

“It’s alright, it’s whatever you know?”  Lance claimed.  “Anyway, thanks for stopping by and saying hi.”  That did sound like a genuine thank you, all was working favourably for Zarkon so far.  “I should get back to the others, congratulate them, you know?”

 

“Of course.  Sorry for keeping you.  I will see you Thursday.”  The alpha nodded with a smile.  Lance rushed off to the part of the stage his pack had walked off and Zarkon watched him from a far. 

 

Shiro caught his eye and glared, an expression the alpha returned with a smirk before leaving.

 

\--

 

Over the next few weeks it became annoyingly obvious to Zarkon that Lance was loyal to his pack, fiercely loyal.  No matter what buttons the alpha subtly pressed none of that loyalty seemed to fade.

 

Zarkon was growing impatient in his efforts.

 

He was not a man that liked to lose.  Failure left a rotten taste on his tongue, one which seldom faded fast.  Shiro had been the cause of that flavour for years.  A pain in his side that had not gone away since Shiro had saved the eldest Holt child. 

 

The loss of Matt Holt meant little to Zarkon, he was an intelligent boy but he could barely make a scratch in the empire Zarkon had created, unlike his father.  He’d only been taken to further the elder man’s suffering and with Samuel Holts blood staining the ground before Matt had been freed he’d no longer been needed.

 

The loss of Shiro, however, had left that bitter taste.  Shiro had been promising since Zarkon had ‘saved’ him from the gladiator ring.  He’d done his job, no matter how much he despised to, and he’d been very quick to learn to fight, obey, and respect.  Yet, in one night, all that effort had been lost.  A final test of Shiro’s loyalty and Shiro had lost. 

 

Perhaps he would have forgotten had things been left there, perhaps.  But Shiro had not stayed under the radar for long.  Quickly, he’d found himself leader of a new pack.  One that include Alfor’s daughter, a pain in Zarkon’s side by her own let alone with the others.  They were smart in their actions and quick to attack at Zarkon’s empire.  Smart enough not to go to the police (Zarkon owned most of the cities police force), and too public to be killed without drawing unwanted attention.  Zarkon had been forced to watch as they chipped away at what he’d built, barely leaving a dent but doing so much more than anyone else had managed.

 

Keith Kogane had been the final straw, it seemed.  A lone wolf before moving to the city, he’d shown as much, if not more, potential as Shiro.  Zarkon had wanted him, had tried hard to convince the strong willed boy to join his ranks, to become important.  And yet Keith stood with Shiro.

 

The only good thing to come out of that failure was the knowledge of Lance McClain.  Had Haggar’s sources not been paying attention to the pack and to Keith it’s unsure as to when the omega of Shiro’s affections would have been brought to Zarkon’s attentions.  Perhaps he should thank Keith when all is said and down, for leading him to the perfect tool of his revenge.  Because Zarkon would have it.  Perhaps not the way he intended, yes, but he was not going to lose to Shiro again.  He would not lose Lance.

 

“Perhaps it is time for plan B.”  Haggar suggested as she noticed her alpha’s stress over his obsession increase.  “Taking the boy by force.”

 

“The boy is not as stupid as he acts, there is little chance I will have the opportunity to claim him outside of his heat.”  Zarkon frowned.  Lance did not let his guard down often, the alpha had noted.   Omegas were capable of rejecting a bite if they so deeply refused it, and Zarkon was sure Lance would do just that if the alpha pinned and bit him.  The only time that rule flew out the window was during a heat, when an unclaimed omegas instincts would accept any alpha if only for their knot.

 

“Surely his pack would be overly protective of him over his heat, you would not be able to get close to him.”  Haggar reminded and Zarkon growled lightly.

 

“I am aware Haggar, however there does not appear another option.  The boy is too happy with his pack.”  He reminded her.  “I will need a new way to drive a wedge between him and Takashi should this plan have any hope.”  He was not happy about it, mostly because he was not sure even that would work.  So far his attempts to fray the relationship between them through Lance’s insecurities had been practically useless. 

 

“Or perhaps, sir, I could devise a way to force his heat early.”  Haggar offered.  “Surely we have omegas within our ranks I can test on.”  A smirk grew on the woman’s face, no doubt thoughts of her intentions towards the more useless omegas who were in his pack solely by virtue of their alphas. 

 

“I will trust your efforts than Haggar.”  Zarkon gave the go ahead barely a moment after she’d offered. 

 

“I will begin immediately.”  Haggar assured, leaving to do just that. 

 

Zarkon did not doubt her efforts would not be wasted, she was his brightest mind for a reason.  However, he still decided go ahead on his own plan alongside hers.  He had been too secretive in his involvement in Lance’s life, he decided.  If he truly wanted to drag the two apart he should make himself more know.  Leave his scent more clearly.

 

With that in mind Zarkon began to sit next to Lance as they studied, pressed against him in the small seat, touching him when he praised the university student.  Lance did not complain.

 

\--

 

“The tablets are complete sir.”  Haggar reported, a sadistic grin on her face as she presented the creation to Zarkon. 

 

“How do they work?”  He asked, looking them over.  There were two kinds, small ones that were a plain white colour and slightly larger red ones.

 

“The white tablets cause the body to begin preparing for a heat while the red tablets cause the unnatural heat to begin.  I’ve tested them with a series of drinks for dissolving and masking them.  Water is best, however milk, coffee or tea will work.  The white tablets are completely tasteless although I’ve had problems disguising the second one, they still taste sweet.”  She explained.  “You’ll need to give him the white tablets once a day for at least a week to get a proper reaction, however it is my suggestion you do this for longer period of time.  The longer he’s on the white tablets the quicker and stronger his heat will be.”

 

“I see.  Is there anything else?”  The alpha asked.

 

“It won’t last as long as a normal heat, he’ll be fine after a day, perhaps two.  Knotting or claiming the boy will likely make it fade quickly after in fact.  However, I don’t believe it will delay he’s natural heat.  I will have to wait for my test subject’s cycles to start to be sure.”  Haggar added.  A slight smirk graced Zarkon’s lips as Haggar finished.  These little white tablets were his key to getting exactly what he wanted.

 

\--

 

Zarkon’s pack had eyes and ears all other the city.  Nothing in this city was beyond his sight.  So it was not surprising that he heard of Lance and Keith’s fight and Lance’s subsequent disappearance from campus quickly.  Zarkon waited until enough time had passed that Lance would have gotten home before messaging him.

 

 

It wouldn’t be the first time he and Lance had met outside of their studying sessions, such meetings had in fact become incredibly common place between them.  However, meeting up with Lance now when he was upset would bring with it advantages.  For one, Zarkon would be able to begin giving Lance the tablets Haggar had prepared, but more than that this could be the trigger he had been wanting for. 

 

Shiro would not be happy to find out Lance had gone to Zarkon for comfort.

 

 

Zarkon frowned slightly.  Clearly he would have to offer a different activity, Haggar had mentioned coffee was well suited for the tablets.

 

 

The coffee shop he mentioned worked out best anyway, it was one that owed him, not unlike Balmera’s Rock once had.

 

 

Lance’s response once more came slowly but it did not disappoint.  Zarkon was quick to reply before getting up to grab the tablets and head towards the car.  He didn’t bother to read the address Lance had sent him.  He didn’t need to, he was well aware of where Lance lived.  He made sure not to buzz the boys apartment when he arrived however, he wouldn’t want to let Lance to suspect anything.

 

\--

 

The drive to the café was quiet, Lance was curled up on the passenger seat and watching the scenery as it passed them by while Zarkon drove.  It was times like this, when Lance was silent, that he almost understood Shiro’s interest in the omega, when Zarkon truly wanted Lance for himself out of more than just revenge.  The omega would be such a gem when he’d learnt to act like this at all times.

 

The pulled into the café’s parking lot after at least 45 minutes.  Zarkon exited the car and then rounded it to open the door for Lance, making the boy half-heartedly laugh.

 

“Take a seat, I’ll order the coffees.”  Zarkon instructed as they entered.  The café was quiet but not empty.  A tension seemed to fill the air as people noticed the alpha’s presence.  Lance nodded, unaware of the tension, and headed towards one of the back seats as Zarkon made his way to the counter.

 

“A long black and a latte.”  He ordered, voice monotone now that Lance wasn’t there to hear. 

 

“R-right away.”  The boy behind the counter nodded and rushed to prepare the drinks.  His eyes darted over to where Lance as he sat, concern in his gaze.  He was a beta but even he could tell Lance was an omega and no one had to think too hard as to why an omega would be with Zarkon, even if they couldn’t recognize the pack Lance was with.  The beta’s glance fell away when he noticed the glare he was receiving from Zarkon. 

 

He wasn’t charged for the drinks.  The employee noticed as Zarkon dropped a tablet into Lance’s drink and he looked over to the omega once more, worry and a bit of guilt in his gaze before looking away again.  He wasn’t dumb enough to get involved. 

 

Zarkon walked over to Lance and handed him his drink.

 

“Thanks.”  The boy mumbled.  He didn’t protest as Zarkon sat next to him, perhaps too closely.  That had become normal during their studying sessions.

 

“Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”  He prompted, keeping his voice soft.  Lance sighed but he didn’t begin to talk for a long moment.  Zarkon was patient.

 

“I’m just frustrated I guess.  My classmates are being dicks, which is normal but it just gets to be a lot handle sometimes.  Shiro says it’s just ‘cause they’re intimidated I got this far but it’s not like that excuses it.  And why is that intimidating?  Because I’m an omega?  How does that make any fucking sense?”  He huffed when he finally did speak up. 

 

“Perhaps I could visit you at your uni, scare them off?  I’ve heard I’m quite intimidating.”  Zarkon offered, practice helping keep the scoff out of his voice.  He knew the field Lance had gone into was not one popular for omegas.  He didn’t doubt the boy’s classmates were simply trying to put Lance in his place, he didn’t belong in the field of science.  Zarkon would have to deal with that along with the apartment.

 

“That would just make things worse.  For one they’d just think I was trading you sexual favours or some shit.  And two, my pack would fucking flip.”  Lance groaned. 

 

“Oh?  Haven’t you told them about our studying sessions?”  Zarkon claimed innocence, raising an eyebrow.  He was aware Lance hadn’t told them (Shiro would surely have approached the alpha if Lance had).  Lance shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

 

“No?  They kind of hate you and think you’re this huge asshole.  Which I thinks stupid because you’re clearly not but I don’t want to have the argument with them.  Especially after today.  Keith figured it out and he gave me this whole lecture on how your ‘dangerous’ and how I shouldn’t spending time with you like I can’t make my own damn judgements.”  Zarkon tried not to smirk at the boy’s ignorance.  “And Shiro’s probably going to do the same only worse because I flat out lied to him about it.”  The omega continued, burying his face on the table with another groan.

 

“Oh?”  Zarkon prompted.  That was a good thing for the alpha, perhaps it was possible to get Lance to willingly leave Shiro after all.

 

“My jacket smelt like you and I was making up some bullshit story and he asked if I was lying and I said no but I was and he knows I was and arghhhhhh.”  Zarkon was silent as Lance stayed pressed against the table in silence for a moment.  “Sorry, I shouldn’t be complaining to you I mean we’re not pack and we’re never going to be so these really aren’t your problems.”  The beta who’d served them walked past in time to hear that, to notice the glint in Zarkon’s eye and the smirk Lance did not see. 

 

He rushed passed the two.

 

“Nonsense Lance.”  Zarkon assured, moving to genteelly massaging Lance’s head, to leave his scent.  “Just because I’m not pack doesn’t mean I don’t care.  I’m sorry I’ve cause you so much problems.”

 

“Oh yeah, all those problems you caused by not being an asshole, damn you.”  Lance joked before sighing again, leaning into Zarkon’s repetitive touch.  “I’m just… I know they’re going to get mad and it’s going to end up a fight I’m just…”  He sighed again.  “If you haven’t noticed I’m big on the whole equality thing.  I’m worried their like, going to use that as an excuse of my bad judgement.  I don’t know, it sounds dumb but it’s happened before and I just don’t want that from them.” 

 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t do that to you Lance.”  Zarkon assured though he didn’t truly believe that.  Shiro knew the other alpha well enough to guess his interest in Lance was solely because the boy was an omega, his gender would surely be brought up.  “And if they do I’ll be right here for you.”

 

“Thanks Zarkon.”  Lance smiled a little and further leaned into Zarkon’s touch.

 

“It’s not trouble.”  For Zarkon at least.  The trouble it would cause Lance was a completely different story.

 

\--

 

When Zarkon dropped off Lance that night he didn’t immediately leave.  He’d been messaged about Shiro having visited the building and could see the younger alpha’s car parked nearby and so Zarkon waited until Lance had entered the building and then left the car himself.  He leant against the expensive vehicle and watched the apartment building’s door for an angered young alpha.

 

Shiro did not disappoint, his fists were clenched as he exited to the night time chill, and he was practically fuming at the ears.

 

“You.”  He spat at Zarkon the moment they locked eyes.

 

“Takashi.”  Zarkon greeted, smirk in place.

 

“Stay away from Lance.”  Shiro wasted no time in getting to point.

 

“Who are you to tell me what to do boy?”  Zarkon countered, tone more amused than it was angry.

 

“Lance’s alpha.”  Shiro claimed.  “He’s a part of my pack and you’ll stay away from him.”  He demanded.

 

“You’re his alpha?”  Zarkon chuckled.  “You’re not doing a very good job now are you?  Leaving your unclaimed omega alone so often, letting him live without at least a beta, you’ve set him up for someone better to come take him.  It appears you don’t even want the boy.”

 

“That’s not true!”  The younger snapped, moving closer to Zarkon.  Zarkon didn’t even flinch.  “He’s perfectly capable of looking after himself he doesn’t need a babysitter.” 

 

“Then why are you here now, trying to babysit the boy?”  Zarkon smirked as Shiro tensed at the words.  It’s barely been a minute and the young alpha was already contradicting himself. 

 

“This is different.”  Shiro claimed after a moment.  “He doesn’t…”  Shiro stopped himself, thinking better of telling Zarkon that but not thinking quickly enough.

 

“He doesn’t know?”  Zarkon finished.  “And why would that be Takashi?”

 

“Stop calling me that.”  The younger growled instead of answering.

 

“You’ve been keeping secrets from your pack Taskashi.”  Zarkon ignored him.  “Those secrets are going to cost you the omega you can’t even look after.  What a pathetic alpha you’ve become.”  Shiro tensed up completely at the threat in the words, or rather the promise.

 

“There’s no way he’ll let you claim him, even if he doesn’t know.”  Shiro claimed.

 

“You forget all omegas are sluts.  He’ll beg for my bite and my knot during his heat.”  Zarkon chuckled.

 

“Don’t talk about him like that!”  Shiro growled.  “I won’t let you get near him.” 

 

“You won’t be able to stop me Shiro.  Lance trusts me.  Clearly more than he trusts you if he didn’t even tell you he’s been spending time with me.” 

 

“I’ll tell him.  About the Holts, Allura’s company, everything.”  Shiro claimed but that the threat didn’t faze Zarkon at all.

 

“Will you now?  Even though you know he’ll leave your pack knowing all you did for me.  The robberies, the drugs, the murders.”  Zarkon chuckled once more at the look Shiro gave him, the terror and panic in his eyes.  He had nothing to worry about.  Either Lance would join Zarkon’s pack willingly after the fight he and Shiro had undoubtedly just had, or Zarkon would take him in his tablet induced heat.  Shiro wasn’t about to reveal the truth to Lance.  “Good night Shiro.”  He turned to enter his car and Shiro let out a battle cry. 

 

Zarkon caught the younger alpha’s human wrist when it rushed towards him, quick to twist Shiro around, holding his arm with a painful force at a painful angle.  Shiro grunted as Zarkon chuckled against his ear before shoving the man forwards, watching as he lost his balance and fell onto the concrete path.

 

“Don’t forget who you used to bow before Takashi.”  Zarkon reminded.  “I will always be your better.”  Without another word Zarkon got into his car and left.

 

\--

 

Zarkon, once more, waited outside the entrance to Lance’s apartment complex the next morning.  He’d already gotten another coffee for Lance, already added the white tablet to the drink, now all that he needed was to wait for Lance to exit the building (and he knew he didn’t have to wait long, Lance had a routine).

 

When the omega came down Zarkon almost smirked.  He looked like a mess.  His hair was still bed ridden as opposed to the purposeful mess he normally had, his skin looked drier than the omega usually allowed for, and the bags under his eyes had not been covered up like they usually were.  His clothes, normally well picked out, looked like they’d simply been thrown on.  They were wrinkled and, most importantly, did not smell like his pack. 

 

All these things were good signs for the alpha that held out the coffee and greeted him.

 

“Good morning.”  Zarkon greeted, watching the boy jump in surprise.  “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Lance mumbled, none of his usual energy in his tone.  “What, uh, what are you doing here?”

 

“I brought you coffee.  I was going to call your apartment but I wasn’t sure which one it was.”  That was a blatant lie but Lance didn’t need to know that.  Lance took the coffee cup after a moment.  “Are you alright?”  The question was redundant, the answer was clearly no.

 

“Shiro and I had a fight.”  Lance mumbled.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry.”  Zarkon sighed.  “Just remember I’m always here for you should you need me.”

 

“Thanks.”  Lance nodded, sipping at the tainted latte.

 

“Come, I’ll walk you part way.”  Zarkon offered.  The work was quiet, conversation eluding them until they reached where Zarkon turned for work.

 

\--

 

“Alpha Zarkon.”  Haggar greeted upon his arrival.  “How are things going with the omega?”  There was a flavour of distain in her voice, but that wasn’t new.

 

“Better than expected.”  Zarkon informed her.  “It seems my presence has caused some fighting amongst him and Takashi.  And if that doesn’t lean the boy in our favour, he hasn’t suspected anything of the tablets.”

 

“That is good news sir.  However, would it not be easier to take him now and force the tablets on him?”  She suggested.  “Perhaps his alpha will believe he ran off after their fight.”

 

“No.”  Zarkon refused.  “I desire for Takashi to suffer.  Should Lance change packs willingly it will destroy him and his pack, and I believe that is now possible with the tension between them.”

 

“As you wish alpha.”  Haggar bowed her head towards him and dropped the topic.

 

\--

 

For the next two weeks Zarkon managed to slip Lance the white pills.  On weekdays he met with Lance to walk him part way to his university, offering him a drugged coffee that he always accepted.  On weekends the tablets were slipped into the water he drank while working at Empire (it hadn’t been hard to bribe his co-workers). 

 

Over the course of the first week and a half Zarkon managed to subtly slip reminders that Lance would be welcomed in his pack but, despite the fact the omega was already convinced Shiro was going to kick him out, he did not respond.  The boy was frustratingly loyal even now.  When he received the text announcing Lance and Shiro had made up any remaining sliver of delusion that he could willingly pry Lance away vanished. 

 

But no matter. 

 

The boy had taken two weeks of the white pills, all Zarkon had to do was slip a red pill into his morning coffee and by nightfall he’d have his chance to claim Lance. 

 

Perhaps it was even better this way.  Leaving Shiro fully aware that he had had Lance’s loyalty and trust, no matter what, and that hadn’t been enough to keep him.

 

\--

 

Monday morning Zarkon tried to keep the smirk of his face as Lance practically skipped out of the building in the happiest mood he alpha had seem him in for weeks.  It wouldn’t last.

 

“Good morning.”  Zarkon greeted, holding out the latte that would taste just a little too sweet this morning.

 

“Morning~.”  Lance practically sang as he took the coffee, and then a sip.  If he noticed the extra sweetness he didn’t react.

 

“It’s good to hear you talking like your usual self.”  The alpha claimed, smile perhaps a little more predatory than he usually allowed Lance to see it.  Lance grinned back and they head off onto their days.

 

Zarkon had already made sure his schedule was cleared for the omega’s coming heat.

 

\--

 

Zarkon had had a copy of the sensor for Lance’s apartment building and the key to his personal apartment made months ago.  They worked without a moment’s doubt as he stepped into the complex around three that afternoon.  Sendak had informed him that Lance’s packmate, the beta named Hunk, had called to say Lance couldn’t come to work that night and that had been all he’d needed to know Haggar’s experiment had been a successful (he had not doubted her).

 

The alpha made his way up to the boy’s apartment and unlocked it.  His nose was assaulted with the scented of an in heat omega and the smell was soon followed by a moan.  Zarkon smirked.

 

“Lance, are you alright?  I heard you couldn’t come in for work, I was worried.”  He claimed, fake concern in his tone in case Lance was not completely gone yet.  Zarkon moved towards the source of the smell and leaned against the doorframe to the living room. 

 

Lying on the couch was the omega he was here for.  Lance’s ass was in the air, three fingers stretching himself open and slick covering his thighs.  All he wore was a black hoodie though Zarkon could see where his wet pants and boxers had been banished to.  Under the very attractive scent of the desperate omega Zarkon could faintly pick up traces of Shiro. He’d have to get rid of that.

 

Zarkon watched as the boy forced himself to pull his fingers out, making a delicious whimper when he did, and tried to cover himself with a blanket.  The alpha was almost impressed, his heat was hitting him more than twice as hard and twice as fast as a regular one and yet hadn’t turned into a completely shameless whore just yet.  “Lance?”  He prompted, smirking still despite the concerned tone. 

 

“Z-zarkon you should, you should go.”  Lance tried, voice breathless.

 

“Are you alright?”  He asked, coming closer to the mess on the couch.

 

“I-I’ll be fine, just heat.”  Lance’s voice was mumbled as he buried his head into the couch but Zarkon still managed to hear his voice catch at the alpha’s hand running along his back.  He leaned in close to Lance’s ear, breath soft against the undoubtedly sensitive skin.

 

“Let me help.”  He purred softly.  “It’ll be easier for you if someone helps.”  He needed to keep Lance convinced he was still the good guy, at least for another moment or so.  He watched as the idea ran through Lance’s body, as every instinct screamed yes. 

 

“I don’t, I don’t want.  I mean.”  Lance stumbled over his words now but even that was impressive compared to the state he should be in.

 

“I won’t claim you Lance.  I don’t even have to fuck you, I’ll just give you enough to help.”  He hoped the omega was past the point of being about to notice the amusement in his tone.  The fact he was lying.

 

He was patient as he waited for a reply, making sure not to take his hands off of Lance.  He ran one of them down his back, the curve of his hips, lighting along his ass, extra light against the spot the blanket was starting to get went.  Lance arched into his touch and he leaned in a little closer, lips properly brushing against Lance’s ear now.

 

“Let me help Lance.”  He purred again.  This time Lance didn’t hesitate to respond.

 

“Please.”  The boy whined.  He watched as the omega’s shoulders tensed for a moment after saying it and chuckled lightly, he genteelly pulled the blanket off before moving just enough away from the omega to earn another soft whimper.  Zarkon smirked as Lance turned his head to watch the elder undress.  His tie first, placed just close enough to be reachable from the couch later.  Then his shirt, then his pants and underwear.  He folded each other the articles of clothing, giving time for desperation and anticipation to chip away the last of Lance’s mind before turning his attention to his soon to be omega.

 

He moved slowly towards Lance’s face until he was close enough he could grab Lance’s hair and force the boy to deep throat his cock if he so desired (and he did, and he would).  He thread his hands through Lance’s hair and brought the boy closer.  The boy’s pupils blew wider as he drew near a prominent source of the alpha’s scent. 

 

“I need to be hard to be able to help you Lance.”  Zarkon smirked.  He was already half hard and anyway, he didn’t need to justify this, Lance was clearly too far gone now to think of anything but the alpha.  Lance was quick to open his mouth and take as much of Zarkon’s cock in his mouth as he could.  It wasn’t much, they’d have to work on that.  Lance sucked around the alpha before pulling off again, turning his attention to pressing kisses and sucking along the base of his cock, whatever he had been able to reach previously.  He’d have to give Lance pointers on that as well, when the boy had more brain functionality.  Not that it mattered now away, the scent of Lance’s heat and the fact this otherwise headstrong omega was drooling on his cock had Zarkon fully hard in moments.

 

When Lance took the alpha back in his mouth Zarkon tightened his grip in Lance’s hair and did exactly what he’d wanted to do when Lance had stared at him with those lust-filled eyes, pulled the boy flush against him.  Lance gagged, clearly not used to deep throating (he’d fix that too) but he didn’t pull away.  Zarkon smirked and kept him there a moment, to see if Haggar’s pill-induced hear was weaker than Lance’s survival instincts.

 

That didn’t appear to be the cause.

 

Perfect.

 

Zarkon dragged Lance off of him and let the boy take a few deep breaths before he started to properly fuck his throat.  Lance was a sight like this, Zarkon certainly preferred him this way compared even to when the boy was quiet.  Flushed face, sweat slicked hair, lip stretched wide around Zarkon’s cock, and eyes shut tight with the hint of tears.  The omega moaned around him and Zarkon couldn’t help but respond in kind at the vibrations and pleasure that ran through him.

 

He forced himself to pull the boy off his arousal soon after, they had a bigger event to get to and it was important they do so before Shiro got word of Lance’s ‘early’ heat.  Still, the whimper he received almost made Zarkon force the boy back on his cock.  Instead the alpha chuckled.

 

“Such a good boy Lance.”  He praised, scratching Lance’s head like one might a pet as the boy panted, trying to catch his breath.  “Let’s get this off of you.”  He decided, pulling the hoodie that smelt too much like Shiro from its spot bunched up near Lance’s shoulders.  The omega didn’t protest, raising his arms to instead help.  Zarkon used the fabric to stoke himself a few times, his own scent and his arousal quickly overpowering the scent of another alpha.  He placed it near Lance, where the omega would be able to smell it, and moved to straddle the boy.

 

“Tell me what you want Lance.”  Zarkon bit into the boy’s shoulder, chuckling against the bruising skin as the omega arched and his ass bucked against Zarkon’s crotch. 

 

“You.  Fuck, alpha, _please_.”  Lance begged, his voice as breathy as it had been before but in a different way.  Zarkon thought to the camera’s he’d had placed in Lance’s apartment.  What a sight this event would make for Shiro to watch later, his precious little omega begging his enemy. 

 

Zarkon slipped two of his fingers into Lance’s already stretched, leaking entrance and listened to the sounded the omega made in response.  He’d have one of the pack members send this to Shiro, rub salt in the wound of his lose.  Once more he didn’t ease slowly into stretching Lance out, thrusting and scissoring his fingers at a fast pace that brought more noises form Lance’s mouth.

 

“More.”  Lance begged.  Zarkon only smirked and continued to tease the other.

 

“You’re already so slick.  Haggar made you into such a beautiful mess for me.”  Perhaps he’d have to had those words edited from the video.  Shiro would no doubt to try to claim a forced bond and Zarkon had no interest in giving him any evidence to support that statement.

 

“Alpha, please, I need more.”  Zarkon barely kept himself from bucking his hips (he was not the desperate one here) hearing Lance call him alpha.  He slipped in a third finger at the plea, the only sign he approved of Lance calling him that (and he did certainly approve).  He found the boys prostate and Lance gasped and bucked in response.  Zarkon moved his free had to begin jerking the other off and slipped a fourth finger into Lance.  He moved both hands at an unforgiving pace, pressing against Lance’s prostate constantly and during moan after delicious moan from the omega beneath him.

 

Lance came soon after, crying out ‘alpha’ and Zarkon had to focus to keep his knot from swelling before he even fucked the boy.  His hands didn’t stop as Lance came apart yet stayed hard. 

 

“Such a pretty little omega.”  Zarkon chuckled.  “You want my cock Lance?”

 

“ _Yes_ , please!”  Lance was incredibly enthusiastic, and Zarkon had no doubt that would serve his desires when Shiro saw this.  But still, it wasn’t enough.

 

“Beg for what you want, who you want it from.”  Zarkon instructed, smirking before biting against Lance’s neck.  The swell of scent gland was tempting, oh so tempting, but Haggar’s warnings still rang in his hands.  Lance’s heat would be other too soon if he claimed the boy right now.  All the same he couldn’t help but nibble at it, a promise of what was to come.  “Beg.”  He ordered again.

 

“Zarkon please!”  Lance groaned quickly in response.  _Obediently_ in response.  “Please, I want your know, I need it.  Fuck me alpha please!”  Zarkon was silent in response.  That was oh so close to what he wanted.  He stopped his movements, one hand still firmly around Lance while the other was four fingers deep inside the omega yet moved.  “I want you to fuck me Zarkon, _please_.”  _That_ was what he wanted.

 

Zarkon pulled out his fingers and pressed himself against Lance’s entrance.  He didn’t bother to stroke himself with Lance’s slick, the boy would get used to the feeling.  He certainly didn’t seem to mind as Zarkon pushed in.

 

He gave Lance a moment to catch his breath once the alpha had bottomed out, and only by virtue of Zarkon needing one himself.  He dragged his nails up Lance’s back, enjoying the scratches marks they left on Lance’s back.  His hands rose further, not needing to do much to prompt Lance into raising his hands above his hand.  He kept one hand around Lance’s wrists and used the other to grab his tie.  He wrapped the fabric around the omegas thin wrists, tying it tight enough that it would certainly bruise and his hands would tingle when Zarkon choose to release him.

 

“Zarkon please.”  Lance whimpered, trying to thrust himself against Zarkon however he didn’t have much lavage not that his knees were the only thing keeping him up.  The alpha smirked and thrust into Lance harshly, pushing the omega against the couch’s arm rest and the hoodie that once smelt of Shiro.  Zarkon moved his hands to Lance’s waist and began a brutal pace, pushing Lance against the arm rest over and over.

 

He moved one hand to Lance’s back, leaving more bruises and scratches.  Claims on that once flawless skin, reminders that Lance had foolishly trusted Zarkon, ones that would last for weeks.  They weren’t the claim that mattered though, Zakron licked his lips looking at that perfectly swollen section of Lance’s neck.

 

Soon, he smirked as Lance leaned into every bruise and harsh touch, moaning like the slut he was.  It didn’t take look for Zarkon’s knot to swell, for it to start catching on Lance’s entrance. 

 

“Knot me, please alpha.”  Lance begged, words broken up by moans and cries. 

 

“Whatever you want Lance.”  Zarkon purred against Lance’s neck, against that spot that would make Lance his.  If only he’d managed to get camera’s set up in the pack house, the alpha would have paid good money to watch Shiro react to this.  His knot swelled to the point of tying them together and Zarkon moved his hand from Lance’s back to his once more leaking cock, stroking in time with his shallow movements within the other.

 

When Lance came for the second time he screamed Zarkon’s name and the alpha decided he much preferred that.  He pressed his teeth to the omega’s scent gland and bit hard enough to draw blood, his saliva quickly infecting the small wounds.  His focus on how Lance’s scent shifted and the feeling of their hips still moving together, it didn’t take much longer for the alpha to spill inside of the omega.

 

He spent the next serval minutes catching his breath and waiting for Lance’s sense to return to him, for the stupid boy to realize what he’d let happen to him.

 

“Oh my god.”  Zarkon chuckled against Lance’s neck when realization finally dawned, running his teeth along his claim before sucking another mark into _his_ omega’s neck, ignoring the way the boy flinched.  “What, what did you do?”  Lance managed, body shaking in Zarkon’s hold. 

 

“Nothing you didn’t beg me too Lance.”  Zarkon assured. 

 

“This wasn’t, this wasn’t what you said, this,” Lance didn’t finish the sentence and Zarkon was glad the boy was smart enough to realize whatever he’d said hadn’t mattered, certainly didn’t matter now.

 

“Naïve little omega.”  Zarkon mocked, enjoying the way the term made Lance flinch.  “You should have listened to Shiro.”  Although Shiro had had just as much fault in this as Lance, keeping as much as he had from the boy.  But Zarkon would tell him that later.

 

“Get, get off me.”  Lance tried to demand, though his voice was weak, breathlessly and raspy.  He struggled some but Zarkon barely noticed.  The alpha moved back, letting his knot tug against Lance’s hole to watch the omega yelp.  He chuckled as Lance scrambled to move with him, trying to keep himself from being hurt more than he had been.  Zarkon took Lance by the waist and pulled him flush against his chest, letting Lance sit on his lance as Zarkon sat up.

 

“Even if you could get away, you couldn’t get far.”  Zarkon informed him, free hand coming up to trace that wonderful new claim on Lance’s neck.  The boy in his arms shock, a sob breaking past his throat when he realized what Zarkon meant.  “If you run you’ll be found, you’re my omega Lance you’re not allowed to leave.”

 

“No, I didn’t, it doesn’t count I didn’t want this.”  Lance protested.

 

“You don’t have to.”  Zarkon smirked.  “You’re still mine, by law and mark.  And if you ever try to go back to Shiro I’ll report you stolen.”  Zarkon had no doubt Shiro would accuse him of forcing a claim (a ridiculous new law to protect omegas taken in a similar way to Lance) but it would be his word against Zarkon’s, and no one would dare charge Zarkon in such a way.

 

“I’m not an, an object.”  Lance tried to claim.

 

“Don’t lie to yourself Lance.”  Zarkon smirked, nipping lightly once more at his claim on the boy before scenting him.  He didn’t need to, Lance thoroughly smelt like Zarkon, but that didn’t mean the attention of scenting in and of itself wouldn’t make Lance feel worse.

 

They’d have to leave soon, surely by this point Shiro would be making his way to Lance’s apartment, but for the moment Zarkon help Lance tight against him as his knot began to go down.

 

\--

 

When finally they were no longer tied together, Zarkon lifted Lance off of him (enjoying the sounds Lance couldn’t help but make) and pushed him to his feet.  Lance lost his footing, stumbling and barely keeping himself standing on shaking legs.  He turned his head to glare at Zarkon, although the attempt was pathetic what with the tear tracks on Lance’s face.  Still, disrespect was disrespect.

 

“You’ll show me more respect than that omega.”  He demanded, tone colder than Lance had ever heard it, the boy flinching at the tone.  Possibly out of instinct (Zarkon was his alpha now, Lance’s instincts undoubtedly didn’t like the idea of upsetting him) or simply the threat the tone seemed to convey.

 

“Fuck off.”  Lance tried to growl, it was more pathetic than his attempt at a glare.  Zarkon walked over to the boy and Lance tried to back away, he almost tripped twice.  Zarkon got to him quickly, tugging at the tie still binding his wrists he forced Lance’s arms above his hand, the force of the action causing Lance to wince, before using his other hand to drag Lance to his neck.

 

“You belong to me now Lance.  It would do you wise to learn your place.”  He stated, feeling Lance relax as he was forced to breathe in the scent of his alpha.  Zarkon’s scent would always have an effect on Lance now they were mated, forcing the omega to give in and be submissive and with their bond so new it’d be even more effective, Lance less able to resist. 

 

Zarkon stayed still until he felt Lance shift slightly and then he let go of Lance and watched the omega fall to his knees before him.  The alpha smirked down at his prize, Lance on his knees with his hands covered in his own slick and cum while Zarkon’s dripped from his stretched hole.  The boy’s pupils weren’t blown like they’d been in the artificial heat, although his eyes were wide.  He was aware of what was happening, just unable to stop himself.

 

“Come, it’s time to leave.”  Zarkon smirked.

 

“Leave?”  Lance mumbled, voice not quite all there yet.  Perhaps trying to remember how to force himself to be disobedient again.

 

“Yes, you didn’t expect me to let you continue leaving here did you?”  Lance gulped at the words, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again.  Zarkon paid him no mind, he tsked as he looked himself over.  There was Lance’s cum on his hand and the boys slick covered his crotch.  He wiped his hand in Lance’s hair, causing the boy to flinch and glare at him.  Zarkon moved over to his folded clothes and used the black hoodie to wipe his crotch before redressing.  When he turned back to Lance the boy was still kneeling on the ground.

 

“Unless you want to leave naked I suggest you put on some clothes.”  Zarkon instructed.

 

“My hands are bond.”  Lance growled, glaring once more at Zarkon.  The alpha moved forward and dragged Lance to his feet by his hair, causing the omega to cry out.

 

“What did I tell you about respect Lance?”  Zarkon tsked.  All the same, he untied Lance’s hands and smirked at the bruises that had indeed formed there.  Lance tried to move towards his room but Zarkon grabbed him by the wrist, pressing on the bruises.  “Where do you think you’re going?”  He smirked.

 

“You just told me you to get dressed.”  Lance growled before gasping as Zarkon’s grip on his wrist tightened. 

 

“You have clothes out here.”  Zarkon smirked down at the boy whose eyes widened slightly.

 

“I am not wearing those!”  He claimed. 

 

“You don’t have a choice omega.”  Zarkon informed.

 

“Stop calling me that asshole!”  Lance snapped.  The resounding slap of the back of Zarkon’s hand hitting Lance across the cheek echoed slightly in the room. 

 

“Get dressed Lance.”  He ordered.  “Now.”  The growl in his tone made Lance flinch and whimper.  When Zarkon let go of his hand Lance forced himself to move towards the spoiled clothes in the living room.  He winced as he forced himself into the still-damp boxers and jeans he’d had on before freezing when he looked towards the black hoodie.  He looked between Zarkon and the material covered in their actions from earlier and smelling strongly of Zarkon, of his alpha.  “Put it on Lance.”

 

“I’d rather go shirtless.”  Lance claimed, although Zarkon wondered if Lance would mean that should he see all the marks the alpha had given him.

 

“You say that as if you have a choice omega.”  Zarkon chuckled.  “Make things easier for yourself Lance, put on the sweater before I force you too.”

 

“You can’t force me to put on the hoodie.”  Lance claimed, arms across his chest.  Zarkon smirked and watched as the boy gulped and took a step back, mirroring the one Zarkon took forward.

 

“You belong to me now Lance, there are many things I can make you do.”  He assured.  Lance gulped again. “Last chance pet, put on the sweater.”  His omega bit his lip and looked away.

 

“Why me?”  Lance whimpered after another moment, eyes shut tight and tears threatening to spill once more as he stalled putting on the hoodie.  “What’s so great about me that you had to return everything?”  Zarkon walked over to him, gripping Lance’s chin firmly in one hand and raising the boy’s head to look at him, should he open his eyes.

 

“Nothing.”  He stated simply.  “You’re annoying and idealistic despite being the same shameless slut as every other omega.”  That wasn’t quite the truth anymore, while those were all certainly traits Lance had and once the alpha would need to get rid of, Zarkon had in fact grown to being interested in having Lance for himself.  “However, Shiro wanted you.”  He smirked as Lance froze, eyes snapping up to look up at Zarkon in surprise. 

 

Zarkon didn’t give Lance a chance to respond.  His free hand came up to rub circles against Lance’s scent gland and the omega gasped at the feeling, biting his lips harshly at the pleasure the spot brought.  Zarkon put Lance closer to his neck, to breath in his scent again.  “Put on the sweater Lance.”  The alpha purred.  This time, when Zarkon let him go, his omega did as he was told.  Putting on the black hoodie stained with evidence of their mating and covered in Zarkons scent.  “Good boy.”  Zarkon praised, enjoying the way a shiver ran down Lance’s spine at the praise.  “Come now, I have car waiting.”  He instructed.  Lance did as he was told, walking through the halls of the apartment with his head down and Zarkon walking closely behind.

 

By the time they reached Zarkon’s car Lance was crying again but Zarkon paid him no mind. 

 

They were long gone by the time Shiro managed to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a fic send it to my tumblr [here](http://shame-shame-andohlook-moreshame.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also the part where Lance kneels was inspired by this [awesome artwork](http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/154743574240/before-when-asked-what-aspects-of-aboomegaverse)
> 
> And finally, if you want a third chapter that shows Shiro's reaction went he finds out let me know, it'll take very little convincing to get me to do that

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic [here](http://shame-shame-andohlook-moreshame.tumblr.com)
> 
> The next chapters going to be from Zarkon's point of view about how this happened and also a little more in the future.


End file.
